


Smithereens

by henley_sarah



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Blow Jobs, Cars, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Cunnilingus, Dating, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fame, Fast Cars, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, French Kissing, Fucking, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/pseuds/henley_sarah
Summary: "You know I've always been collected, calm, and chill. And you know I never look for conflict for the thrill. But if I'm feeling someone stepping toward you, I can't describe just what I'm feeling. For you, I'd go step to a dude much bigger than me. For you, I know I would get messed up, weigh one fifty-three. For you, I would get beat to smithereens."...Tom just held his hand out to me across the table, and I eyed him as I placed my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles."Please?" He put pleading eyes on, and I narrowed my eyes, a little smile still on my face."Are you just going to convince me to do stuff by kissing my hand?" I asked."Why? Is it working?" Tom cracked a little smile."A little." I narrowed my eyes further, and he smiled and pressed another kiss a little higher, closer to my wrist.





	1. Chapter 1

**TOM**

Going out was something everyone did, and I wasn't excluded from that. People still went out even when they didn't feel like it, and I was glad I wasn't the only person in this bar who looked like they didn't want to be here.

I saw her across the bar; pale skin, brown hair in loose waves framing her face, tiny frame in a short black dress, the skirt flaring out from her waist a little, making her look a little girlish. She was with two other girls, who looked much happier to be out drinking than she did. She kept a smile on though, I guessed to not ruin their mood.

Ben had dragged me out here once we were free from keeping an eye on Tom. Not that we minded, of course. The two of them were joys to be around, really, I found. I just wasn't in the mood to be out drinking tonight for whatever reason.

Ben came back from getting himself another drink and looked over to see what I was looking at, and I looked away.

"Which one?" He asked. "Blonde, purple dress, or black dress?"

"Black dress." I hummed, giving a slight eye roll.

"She is pretty." He nods. "Why not go over and talk to her?"

"I don't think she wants to talk to anybody." I just sipped my scotch. "She's hardly talking to her own friends."

"How long have you been watching her?" Ben's brow raised, and I decided not to answer.

Soon the girl got up to go to the bar and get herself another drink, and she leaned with her elbows on the table. She didn't seem that most people in a ten-foot radius were checking out her backside as she leaned forward.

She stood up straight again, heels making her legs look long and slim, and went back to her table, flicking her hair over her shoulder, sipping coke mixed with whatever liquor.

"Okay. How about I go over and ask one of her friends to dance, so then there are not too many people around, and you go over and talk to her?" He offered, and I looked over again and saw the brunette in the purple dress whispering to the blonde, then kissed her neck.

"Good luck with that, because I think the other two are dating." I gave him a look, and he just looked over and hummed.

"Well, there goes my plan." He sighed. "Oh, no, wait. They're leaving her." He said and I looked up again.

"Watch our drinks?" The blonde asked.

"You're lucky if I don't put salt in them before you come back." The girl just hummed, looking up at them with a little smirk from her phone. "Oh, and if you get caught and kicked out, and or arrested, I don't know either of you."

"Fair enough." The blonde shrugged and pulled the brunette away, headed to the bathrooms.

"There's your chance. Go." Ben forced me to stand and gave me an encouraging push forward.

I had about all of five seconds to think about what to say before I was standing in front of her table, all thoughts out the window.

She looked up at me, bright green eyes shining and distracting me before I remembered to smile. "Hi. Um, mind if I sit?" I asked.

I watched her eyes study my face for a second, then she smiled softly. "Sure. Go ahead." She nodded, so I pulled the chair beside her out and sat as she set her phone aside. She crossed her arms on the table and looked over at me with a knowing little smile.

"You look like you're waiting for something," I noted, almost amused.

"Just a dumb pick up line." She gave a small shrug, and I found myself giving a laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I haven't got one of those." I smiled.

"Aw, shame." She just smiled jokingly.

"I'm Tom." I held out my hand.

"Briar." She smiled, and I was just so drawn to the soft pinkish tan color on her lips. It suited her very well. She put her hand in mine, and I brought it up to my lips for only a second.

"Lovely name." I complimented.

"Thank you." Her smile grew slightly, making me smile in turn.

We spent a good few minutes just talking, and I sort of forgot that we came with our friends, at least until the blonde came back and started grabbing their jackets and bags.

"Is everything okay?" Briar asked.

"Alisha started vomiting, so I'm gonna take her home." I then saw her blue eyes shift to me, and she gave a small smile to Briar. "I can handle her just fine. You can stay, have fun, uh... text me in the morning."

I then saw Briar blush as the blonde winked at her before walking off. Briar looked back at me with her lips pressed tightly together.

"I am so sorry-"

"It's fine. I know how friends are like." I smiled and nodded towards where Benedict was sitting and she nodded in understanding with a hum.

"Question, do all celebrities just hang out together?" She looked over back at me, and I laughed and shook my head.

"Not really. Well, I guess some of us sort of do. Ben and I have lately, just because we have to keep an eye on the smaller Tom." I said and saw her grin.

"Cos he can't keep his mouth shut, right? I think I read something about that." She said, looking like she was trying to remember.

"More or less." I shrugged with a little smile.

"I can't really blame him myself. I probably couldn't keep that big of a secret. Well..." Briar then tilted her head in thought, biting her lip, and I fought to keep my mind innocent. "I'd probably tell my mom, but she doesn't care about that sort of stuff anyway, so it'd still be safe."

"She doesn't?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink and Briar nodded. "Do you?"

"Would you judge me if I said yes?" She looked at me questioningly.

"No." I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face.

"Yes." She answered, a new fainter blush coming onto her cheeks.

"I have to ask-" I started.

"Nooo..." Briar whined, and I only smiled wider, leaning forward on the table.

"Who's your favorite character?" I just grinned at her groan.

"I can't answer that!" She frowned, but it was a playful sort of frown.

"And why not?" I asked, becoming increasingly amused with how utterly cute she was.

"Because." Briar simply said.

"Because?" My eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, because." She gave a firm nod.

"Quite a compelling argument." I chuckled.

"Why, thank you." A little grin came to those pretty lips of hers.

It then clicked in my head, making me smile wider. "It's Loki, isn't it?"

"Fuck." Briar just sat back, looking defeated, and I chuckled.

"Why though? Why Loki?" I asked, actually curious. I knew most people chose favorite characters on their attractiveness, and this was my chance to see if she thought the same... about me.

"I relate to him, in a sense." She gave a small shrug.

"How?" I grew even more curious with a head tilt.

"I can't spill all of my secrets in a first meeting, now can I?" She gave me a grin, and I sat back and just gazed at her with a small smile.

"So you're implying there will be other meetings?" I asked, and Briar bit her lip as her grin dropped to a cute little smile.

"Do you not want there to be?" She asked, and I chuckled into my lap and got my phone out of my pocket.

"I was trying to figure out a way to ask you," I said, going to my contacts to make a new one, and as I handed her my phone, I saw she was doing the same. I typed my number in, growing giddier with every digit.

I handed her her phone back, and she already was done with mine. I typed her name in before saving it.

"Jesus, is it eleven thirty already?" I heard Briar, and I looked up and saw her face scrunched up in disgust as she stared at the time on her phone.

"You have to go?" I asked, a little sad, but understanding.

"I have work in the morning." She sighed.

"I'll remember to tell you good morning, then," I said with a smile as she put her phone in her bag, and Briar looked up at me again, those green eyes twinkling and a cute smile on her lips.

"I have something to look forward to in the morning for once." She stood up, and to be polite, I stood as well.

"Until we meet again, Briar. Hopefully sooner rather than later." I smiled, offering my hand again.

Briar chuckled as she placed her soft hand in mine, and I raised it to kiss her knuckles. "Until then, Tom." She gave me a last smile before walking away, and I headed back to Ben.

"I am actually impressed." He nodded. "You asked her out?"

"I didn't have to." I shook my head, not really believing it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**BRIAR**

True to his word, when I woke up at eight the next morning, there was a text from Tom, who I named Not Loki with a devil emoji in my phone, hoping one day I could change it to a green heart.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He sent with a little rose emoji. It wasn't much, but it did make me smile widely as I typed out a good morning, referring to him as Prince Charming.

I then got up to get myself ready, tugging on a hoodie and jeans before I started on my makeup, singing along with the music I had playing to get me ready for the day.

Once I was ready, I grabbed my bag and left for work, getting to the small bookshop and cafe at nine, just to set up for an hour until we opened at ten.

There were only a few of us who worked here, and we were all thankful that we all got along. There was Victoria, Kamryn, Sefton, and me, Briar. Victoria was the owner and manager, and she just... she was a very weird boss.

We all traded out wherever help was needed, so some days we'd be in the cafe, some days we'd be working the register and doing stocking and inventory.

That wasn't what made Vic weird, though. She was weird because she was on her phone twenty-four seven, as she was lowkey famous online, so she didn't really care if we were, too. We just couldn't be on with customers, that was the one rule. Put customers before your phone.

Other than that, since this wasn't exactly a popular bookshop, we had a lot of free time. Most of which we spent reading or talking as we stocked and did inventory, and sometimes even sorted the books or redecorated a little.

So I got in and put my bag in its respective spot in the back, and went to the register with Sefton, and he was in a stool, spinning around and looking at the ceiling.

"Sefton, you're going to make yourself dizzy." I smiled.

"Maybe that's my intention." He just hummed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, then walked out from behind the register, seeing Kamryn already looking ready to hit Victoria as she tied her apron on.

"Briar, come get your girl." She sighed to me.

"Since when is she my girl?" I asked, going behind to fix myself a cup of tea.

"You're the one who controls her best." Kamryn shrugged as Vic just grinned.

"No, I'm the one who yells at her the most." I corrected, then grabbed a book off of a shelf I've been meaning to read, and sat behind the register. I then remembered I had to let Sam know I was alive, so I texted her quickly, then saw Tom's reply.

'Prince Phillip was Sleeping Beauty I believe, while Charming was Cinderella.'

I rolled my eyes, typing out to ask him if it really mattered. Meanwhile, Sam was calling me. I groaned and went into the back to answer her.

"What?" I asked. "And please don't yell."

"Tom. Fucking. Hiddleston." She said very slowly. "I thought I saw Bendynoodle Crumpersnitch when I came out of the bathroom, but then I thought it might just be the lights. Then there you are. With Tom motherfucking actual Disney Prince Hiddleston. What even happened?"

"He came over, asked if he could sit, and we talked," I said. "It's really not that big a deal, Sam."

"Not that..." She sighed. "Like you don't Stan Loki. Dude. You have gifs of him. Having sex. On your phone." She reminded me, and I winced.

"I need to delete those..." I sighed.

"Wait, are you going to see him again?" She suddenly sounded excited.

"Maybe. Probably. I don't know." I sighed.

"So you're like, dating. Oh my God, you're dating a celebrity!" Sam said loudly.

"I am not!" I hissed and she shut up over the line. "Not dating yet, at least."

"Did you give him your number?" She asked.

"We traded numbers, yes." I crossed my arms.

"Has he sent you anything yet?" She continued to ask.

"A good morning text and then some... we've kinda been talking all morning," I said, then checked to see if he had replied, and he had.

"Then he's going to ask you out soon! I can feel it! Oh, this is exciting." Sam said, and I went to go answer him.

"Yeah, and like, none of your business. Keep quiet about it until something actually happens, and you have my permission to blab. Hear me?" I said.

"Yes, ma'am." She groaned, then hung up.

'I suppose it doesn't, but still.' Tom said, making me roll my eyes as I walked back and sat down again. 'What are you up to?'

'I'm just at work, you?'

'I have time off, so nothing. Should you be on your phone at work?' He asked, and I smiled at his concern.

'My boss doesn't care and not many people come in, so it doesn't matter anyway' I explained.

'Where do you work?'

'Tiny little bookstore in Richmond' I typed out with a smile.

'When are your breaks? When do you get off?' He asked, and my smile only grew wider.

'Lunch break at 1, and I get off at 6' I answered, then took a chance and decided to ask him why.

'Maybe I'll want to call you on your break. Maybe I'll want to pick you up for dinner.' Tom just replied, making me a blushing mess.

'Today?' I couldn't help but ask.

'If that's alright?' Tom sent, and I had to actually work to keep in a squeal.

'Sounds perfect' I sent with a huge smile and I wiggled in my seat, ignoring the stare I got from Sefton.

I spent most of the time up until lunch reading and sipping tea, and Tom called me as I was heating up leftovers from a few days ago.

"Hello," I answered, hoping he couldn't hear the big smile through my voice.

"Hi. You are on break, right? I won't get you in trouble?" He asked and I chuckled.

"You're in the clear," I said with a smile and heard him give a sigh, which made me chuckle. "So, are you liking your time off so far?" I asked.

"It's been alright. I will admit I am a little bored with the sudden lack of work." He sighed and I pouted for him. "But I did learn something today."

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked, getting the Tupperware box of fried rice out of the microwave before it beeped and sat at a small table in the back.

"You like fried rice more than yourself?" He questioned, and when I groaned, he laughed heartily.

"You found my Instagram?" I asked, slightly in disbelief.

"I told you I was bored." I could picture him shrugging as he spoke. "Wasn't that hard to find, really."

"I don't believe you." I chuckled, shaking my head as I ate.

"No, really. It's not that hard when you're looking for a specific pretty girl." He said, and I smiled, blushing a little.

"So you think I'm pretty?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Did I not make that clear last night? My apologies, Briar." Tom hummed, and I just beamed.

"Well, thank you. Now, I would say that you are handsome, but you've probably heard that a hundred thousand or so times." I said and heard him chuckle.

"I haven't heard it from you, though." He said, and I was actually very impressed with his flirting. And just over a phone call too, like damn.

"You are incredibly handsome, Tom." I grinned with a little laugh.

"Aw, you said 'incredibly.' Thank you." He sounded happy, and I swore I melted in the chair where I sat.

"Okay, but now down to business," Tom said and I got really confused really fast. "Where would you like to have dinner with me?"

I laughed a little, now realizing I shouldn't have been worried at all.

"Surprise me." I smiled. "But, keep in mind that I am wearing a hoodie and jeans, so nowhere too fancy."

"Noted." Tom chuckled. "I also need to know where you work, you know, to come get you." He asked and I gave him the address.

"Let's just pray my coworkers don't see you." I sighed.

"Would that be bad?" He asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"No, no. Not bad, Tom." I shook my head. "You just wouldn't believe the earful I got from Sam, my blonde friend, this morning."

"Oh no," Tom said, but I knew he was smiling.

"Thanks for your sympathy." I teased.

"My pleasure." Tom chirped, and I bit my lip to hold back a smile, even though he wasn't here and couldn't see it. "So, I'll see you at six. I'll be in the diamond-encrusted Jaguar wearing a custom-made suit."

I knew he was joking, but I groaned anyway, just to hear him laugh.

"And I'll be looking like a mess." I matched his cheery tone.

"I'm afraid that's impossible for you, Briar." Tom hummed, and I felt my cheeks flare up.

"I hope you know that my ego will grow larger than all of England if you keep complimenting me," I said with a little smile.

"That's too bad because we haven't even gotten through a mere percentage of my list." He hummed, making me giggle a little.

"See you later, Tom." I smiled widely.

"I'm already counting the minutes, Briar." I could hear his smile before he hung up, and I was left a squeaking, wiggling, happy mess in my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

At six, practically on the dot, I got a text from Tom stating he was outside. I told him I'd be out in a second, then I grabbed my bag and put the book back on the shelf before calling byes, then stepped out to see a dark gray, sort of silver Jaguar.

I smiled at myself as I got in the passenger's side, and saw Tom was wearing casual clothes, thank the Lord.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile. "Hope I don't look too appalling." I joked.

"You could never." Tom just gave me a smile as I fastened my seatbelt, then drove us away. "How was work?"

"Hm, it was alright. Mostly just the same as any other day. How was lounging around all day?" I smiled.

"Surprisingly boring. I need a new hobby." Tom chuckled. "I'm already keeping my eye out for new roles."

I chuckled softly. "Just don't work yourself to death."

Tom smiled as he shook his head as he turned a corner. In a couple of minutes, we were in the city, and he parked on the street, and when I got out, he gave a small pout.

"I would've opened your door..." He said, making me smile as he lead me to a fish and chips shop.

"Well, I don't want you getting hit by a car." I smiled over at him, and my smile got wider as he opened the door for me. We got a table in the back, and I was just too busy thinking about how right his mother must've raised him to be a perfect gentleman.

We sat, and I set my bag aside and took a quick look at the menu. It wasn't really hard to decide on traditional fish and chips.

"So, what is working in a bookstore like?" Tom asked, and I smiled widely.

"Well, I can't speak for all people that work in bookstores, but it's pretty fun. But that's mainly because of the shop and my boss." I smiled.

A waitress came around, and both of us got cokes, and Tom looked to me to continue.

"So, my boss is my friend from back in high school, Victoria. She grew up in a rich family, and after we graduated, she couldn't decide what she wanted to do with her life. So she just used some money to open a bookstore and cafe." I shrugged with a small smile. "And well, that was years ago, so it's going pretty well for her."

The waitress brought us our drinks and we ordered our food. "I suppose having your boss who's also your friend has its perks." Tom hummed.

"The thing is, the other employees are also our friends, so every day is basically a big mess." I smiled, and Tom laughed a little. "So, it's us, these four people that were friends in high school, fucking around in a bookshop, and just helping customers, checking them out, and making coffee and tea as we do so." I shrugged with a smile.

Tom wanted to hear stories, and I couldn't stop smiling as I indulged him, telling him the craziest ones. Like how one day Sefton and Victoria got so bored, which always spells trouble, and we had a relay race around the entire shop. For April Fool's Day, Sefton came in super early and redecorated, moving everything around so we had no clue where anything and Kamryn was so annoyed she just took the rest of the day off.

Our food came in the middle of one of these stories, and I paused to thank our waitress, and Tom did as well, trying to hold in a laugh. After a while, he asked about my other two friends, Sam and Alisha.

"Oh, they've been dating since we were in high school. I'd ask myself why they aren't married yet, but they probably can't get married." I pursed my lips and took a bite of my fries. "Not because they're both girls or anything. They just fight a lot. Like, a lot." I nodded heavily, and Tom understood.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what do they fight about?" He asked.

"Alisha doesn't know how to talk about how she's feeling, and Sam does. Extremely well." I explained as I cut up my fish with the side of my fork. "Sam's always been the type of person where if something is bothering her, she'll let you know immediately. You don't have to guess anything with her. Alisha, she more or less bottles it down and pretends that she's not bothered at all. Until it's clear that she's bothered, and she usually then makes it clear by talking without thinking."

"It's not like it's anything bad, though. There are petty arguments and disagreements maybe once every few months? But the real fights are once every couple of years." I hummed, taking a bite of fish. "They just got out of an argument a week ago, so we're good for maybe four months." I grinned.

"Oh, yeah. They seemed pretty happy last night." Tom nodded with a smirk, and I gave a laugh with a small groan.

"They aren't even exhibitionists. Sometimes, I swear they only do it to test me." I sighed, and Tom covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing harder. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

When we had finished up and paid and went back to his car. "Dessert?" He asked, and I looked up with a smile.

"Please." I nodded, not exactly wanting our time to be over here. I got in his car, smiling at his pout again, and he drove us further into the city and to this sort of bakery. This time, when I joined him on the sidewalk, he took my hand, making me smile softly.

We got slices of cake with a cup of tea, and it took me a good long while to decide between a strawberry and vanilla cake and a chocolate and caramel one. I eventually decided on the strawberry, and we took our plates and mugs to a table by the window.

The sun had only started to go down, and I thought back and realized how incredibly romantic this actually was.

"You still haven't told me how to relate to Loki." Tom hummed, his eyebrows raised slightly, and I smiled down at my half gone slice of cake.

"I have my reasons." I just smiled.

"Please, Briar? I'm dying to know." He groaned, just making me chuckle.

"Nope. Patience is a virtue." I gave him a teasing little smile. Tom just jokingly rolled his eyes, making me smile wider.

"Well, since he's your favorite, can I know why else you like him?" I shook my head, and he looked defeated. "Why?"

"Because I will talk for hours and hours, and you will not be able to shut me up." I admitted, and Tom just gave a little laugh and a breahtaking smile. "And I'm not about to go and embarrass myself in front of the guy who knows the character inside and out."

"Aw, Briar. You couldn't possibly." Tom just smiled.

"I don't think you realize how many feelings and thoughts I have." I said, putting my hand on my heart.

Tom just held his hand out to me across the table, and I eyed him as I placed my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Please?" He put pleading eyes on, and I narrowed my eyes, a little smile still on my face.

"Are you just going to convince me to do stuff by kissing my hand?" I asked.

"Why? Is it working?" Tom cracked a little smile.

"A little." I narrowed my eyes further, and he smiled and pressed another kiss a little higher, closer to my wrist.

"I just... He deserved so much more than what he got." I sighed and Tom let our hands drop onto the table, still keeping them joined. At any other time, I'd be blushing and embarrassed at the PDA, but right now, I was too busy trying to gather my thoughts and form sentences correctly.

"So, so in Thor one, Loki had a lot going on. A little prank backfired and suddenly he's going through an identity crisis and an existential crisis at the same time, Odin is absolutely no help at all there, and of course, Thor would've helped, because he very clearly loves his brother, but he was banished. Also, there's that bullshit argument on who should've been on the throne during the Odinsleep, and it should've been Loki, he was right. Odin obviously couldn't rule at the time, Thor was banished, so Loki was next in line. That's how that works." I nodded.

"Also, there's that crap thing about 'both of you are meant to be kings,' whatever. Odin could've very easily softened the blow with, 'Thor is older, therefore he gets the throne,' as that's how it usually is done. Or maybe, just have both Thor and Loki be like, co-kings or something, let them rule together instead of setting them against each other." I rolled my eyes, then looked at Tom, biting my lip slightly.

"I really don't like Odin." I admitted.

"I see that." He gave a small chuckle. "But I agree with you, he deserved better." He nodded.

"Even if he didn't end up with a throne and a crown, he at least deserves to be happy." I pouted.

"You're cute, Briar." He smiled.

"I told you I had a lot of feelings." I chuckled a little.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, I was reading when Victoria slapped an open magazine on the table. I calmly looked over and saw pictures taken of Tom and me in the bakery, him kissing my hand and holding it, then some of us walking down the sidewalk.

My eyes widened slightly. "Damn. I didn't even see anyone with a camera."

"So it's true? You're dating Tom Hiddleston?" She asked with a big smile.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"You should clean up your social media," Kamryn said.

"Don't have a facebook, I only retweet Bill Nye Tho, and my Instagram just selfies with self-deprecating and sarcastic captions, and videos and pictures of you idiots." I shrugged. "And it's on private."

"You might wanna take it off private and turn off your notifications." Sefton nodded. I sighed and grabbed my phone, doing so.

"Great. Now I can the post the picture, tagging you, saying, 'that's my girl!' Victoria beamed and took a picture of the magazine.

"I'm sorry, you only retweet Bill Nye Tho?" Kamryn asked and I showed her my Twitter profile, which was just filled with shit like, "fuck shark week we need a whole bee month."

"Hey, Bri? Can I post your snapchat name too? Just a little promo?" Vic asked.

"As long as you warn them that all I post are filtered selfies and pictures of dogs I see on the street. And only about once a week." I hummed.

"Perfect." Victoria grinned. I soon got the notification that I was tagged, and I went and liked her photo before closing out of the apps and going back to reading.

It didn't take but a few hours for Tom to call me, so I went out the back door so the other three couldn't eavesdrop.

"Hey, Tom." I smiled as I leaned against the wall as I spoke.

"Hi, Briar. Um, you haven't seen any magazines today, have you?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"I have. Victoria's an avid tabloid reader." I smiled and heard him sigh.

"I am so sorry, Briar. I didn't see any cameras, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I-" He started to ramble.

"Tom, Tom." I silenced him with a little laugh. "It's okay. I don't care about the pictures." I said.

"Are you sure? I just know how they criticize, and I don't want you hurt by what they say..." He said, and I smiled a little wider at his care.

"I couldn't care less about anyone else's opinion, Tom," I assured him.

"Are you sure? Really sure?" He just sounded more nervous.

"Hundred percent." I nodded. "They don't know who I am as a person, so they don't matter to me. And, if I ever am hurt by whatever dumb comment may be made, I have you and some very angry friends to be there for me."

Tom started to say something, then stopped himself. "No, you're right. I'm overreacting."

"You're fine, Tom. I'm actually quite complimented that you care so much." I smiled and heard him sigh a little laugh.

"Can I come to see you?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled, growing giddy.

"Anywhere you'd like to go for dinner?" He asked.

"I like you surprising me." I smiled.

"Careful, love. I might just take you to a five-star restaurant." He chuckled, and my chest fluttered a little at being called 'love.'

"Oh, you wouldn't dare." I teased, making myself sound a little serious.

"Try me." He hummed.

"Then I hope you're prepared to be turned away at the door thanks to my jeans." I joked.

"Fair. See you in a bit?" Tom hummed.

"See you." I smiled and hung up. I went back inside, checking the time, smiling at the idea of going back out with Tom.

"I wanna celebrate. Want to go get our nails done?" Victoria asked, holding my hands.

"Can't tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" I offered and she nodded, a big smile on her face, then she gasped.

"Is he taking you out tonight? Is he coming by here?" She grew hyper.

"Yes, and no." I half lied. When six came, his Jaguar pulled up and I saw Vic give me a look as I walked out. I got in and strapped in, and Tom looked a bit happy to see me.

"Hi," He greeted with a big smile.

"Hi," I chirped back. "Where are we going?" I asked as he started to drive.

"A place," Tom replied.

"Clever." I hummed with slightly pursed lips.

"Thank you." He just chuckled and pulled up in front of a slightly fancier looking restaurant, but one you could still wear jeans in and no one would care.

We were seated at a booth, and I immediately began reading over their extensive beer, ale, and wine list. I soon chose a fruity beer, which sounded sort of weird, but also good.

After ordering drinks and food, Tom asked me about my day, which was pretty boring, I assured him. I just read and tried to ignore Victoria fangirling and being hyper. I asked him about his, and he gave a little laugh and said it was similar.

"Ben talked my ear off. He was so surprised I actually took you out." Tom smiled a little. "Much more surprised than when I got your number."

I smiled down at the table. "He sounds like a supportive friend."

"He is. He's great." Tom nodded.

Once again, a smile never left my face during the whole dinner, and there were some points where I couldn't eat because I was too busy laughing.

Near the end, I asked if he wanted to split some dessert with me.

"I was actually going to invite you to mine for tea?" He asked, looking like a puppy, and I smiled, setting the menu back against the wall.

"That works, too." I agreed. I was trying to focus on anything other than my heart pounding as he paid, then took my hand as we went to his car, and as he lead me out and to his door. I kicked my shoes off once the both of were in.

"You don't have to," Tom said, but I followed him to the kitchen in my Slytherin socks nonetheless.

"I will feel so guilty if I get anything dirty, you have no idea." I smiled as I watched him put a kettle on. "Nice place." I hummed as I looked around. It was impeccably clean, and for some reason, more modern than I was expecting. The image I had in my head was like a mansion or something, which I now realized was stupid.

"Thanks." He smiled and just leaned on the counter on his elbows, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, growing nervous.

"Nothing. You're just pretty." He hummed, and I smiled and tried to not look away.

"Thanks, handsome," I replied, making him smile as well. Tom then stood up, towering over me, and took both my hands in his, running over my knuckles with his thumbs.

"I... I like you quite a lot, Briar." Tom said slowly, and there my heart went. It was running a fucking marathon again.

"I like you quite a lot as well, Tom." I smiled and watched as he raised my hands to kiss them. I found myself staring at his lips, and after a moment, blinked to regain myself, and met his eyes.

But he had caught me, and his hand dropped one of mine, trading it to hold my chin instead, making my chest jump a little.

"Do you remember what lipstick you were wearing the night we met?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I smiled. Lime Crime matte liquid lipstick in Marshmellow and a nude Nyx butter gloss. One of my favorite combinations.

"It looked so good on you. I couldn't stop staring for the longest time..." He sighed, leaning in slightly, and I let my eyes fall closed, waiting patiently as I puckered ever so slightly.

After what felt like forever, his lips met mine, and I held back a smile to kiss him back, the pounding of my heart in my ears overcoming everything else. Fuck, I haven't been kissed... in just over ten years. The only kiss I had before this was my first kiss, and it wasn't that good.

But this? So good. When I was fifteen, I had no idea how to kiss. But now, at twenty-six, I have a pretty good idea, and I think that helped a little as I could now properly kiss someone back.

Tom's hand left my chin, and I went fucking crazy as he held both my cheeks, tilting my face up, his fingers in my hair behind my ears. Wanting more, I let myself stretch up on my tiptoes, as Tom was incredibly tall, and slid my hands up to his shoulders to lock in place behind his neck.

Let's be real, I wasn't near six two, I needed all I help I could get to reach his lips. Tom had seven inches over me, after all.

But then the tea kettle had to do the stupid tea kettle thing and interrupt, and Tom pulled back with a breathy little laugh as I pouted.

He pulled away to make the tea, and I spotted the counter, then hopped up on it, and checked the height comparison. Close enough, so I gave a little triumphant smile.

"You take yours with sugar, right?" He hummed.

"Yep. Thank you." I smiled as he stirred it in, then brought my mug over, and he chuckled at seeing me on the counter. "Not so short now." I grinned childishly.

"That's too bad. I happen to like your height." He hummed before taking a sip of tea. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out teasingly at him.

Tom only shook his head with a smile before kissing my forehead, making me smile again before I hid it by sipping my tea.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after work, Vic took me to get my nails done with her. I remembered this when I got home last night, and I cleaned all the chipped nail polish off, leaving them perfectly bare.

Now I was having acrylics put not, making sure they weren't too long, because I still did work with my hands.

"You know what would be so cute?" Victoria gushed from next to me. "Tom taking you shopping."

"That doesn't sound cute. That sounds like a panic attack." I shook my head.

"What? How?" Victoria stared.

"I mean, sure, I'd like to be spoiled, who doesn't? But I feel so guilty whenever someone buys something for me." I sighed. "I'd pass out in the store."

We paid when our nails were done, Victoria with square tip white floral nails, and I had short, pointed dainty pink and gold nails. I got a cab home, and kicked my shoes off, flopping on the couch, and took a picture of my nails, posting it to Instagram before scrolling around.

After a little while, I looked around my flat, impressed. I decided to pick up a bit since Tom took me over to his place. I may invite him over to mine, and I didn't want to look like a fucking slob. My place looked good if I do say so myself.

I looked at the ceiling with a sigh, smiling to myself. People, meaning my friends, had mostly calmed down about the fact that I was dating a celebrity. My mom, however, was a little later to the party, and only called this morning and asked if that was me she saw in the pictures on an entertainment news show. I said probably, and she asked when I got back into dating.

I had no clue.

Tom and I continued the schedule of him picking me up after work to go do something unless I had other plans. We didn't go eat all the time. Sometimes we went to his and just spent time together. I wasn't a really touchy-feely kind of person, as I never really curled up with Sam when we watched movies or shows together, but I found that I loved being tucked under Tom's arm and curled up to his side. Maybe because Tom and I were in a romantic relationship while Sam and I were platonic? I have no idea.

But now I was at work, it was around five, and I got a text from Tom, asking if I was free tonight. I replied that I was, what was he planning? He told me that Ben had invited him and smaller Tom out, and Ben had extended the invitation to include me as well, as he wanted to meet "the girl Tom wouldn't stop staring at."

I just asked what he was wearing so I knew how dressed up I had to be. He told me I didn't have to dress up, I said bullshit, I wasn't looking like trash.

So I went home a bit early and got dressed in a pair of my skinniest jeans, and a nicer top with my bomber jacket, and booties with a chunkier heel. I touched up my makeup and did my hair a little better before there was a knock on my door. I spritzed on body spray before I grabbed my bag, phone inside, and opened up.

"Hey," I smiled, checking out Tom looking handsome as always. "Looking good."

"Thank you. You look lovely." He smiled and gave me a little kiss. I made sure to wear that lip color he liked on me, and he sure as hell noticed it.

I locked up before walking with him to his car, a little happy I was closer to his height. These booties weren't too tall, only four inches or so. But it was something.

He drove us deep into the city, to a bar I'd never been to. I couldn't help but smile a little when his fingers laced with mine, and he lead me inside. This time, we both saw the cameras on the sidewalk, and I put a nice look on my face while focusing on my steps.

It was dimmer inside, and Tom looked around for a moment before spotting the two, and lead me over.

"So this is the girl." Tom Holland smiled, and I put on a smile as well.

"That is the girl." Ben nodded.

"This is Briar. Briar, Ben, and smaller Tom." Tom said with a smile, his hand leaving mine to hold my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled with a nod. Tom asked what I wanted to drink, and I asked for Coke and rum. He walked off to get us drinks, and the three of us took seats.

"Ben keeps bragging that he's the one who made Tom talk to you. Is that true?" Tom asked before taking a drink of his beer.

"Afraid so." I chuckled, and Benedict just had a smug little smile on his face.

Tom came back and set my glass in front of me and sat next to me with his glass or whatever hard liquor.

"You two aren't embarrassing her, are you?" He asked.

"Aw, come on, Tom. We were just about to ask for her deepest secret." Ben huffed jokingly, and I chuckled as I sipped my drink.

"Good luck. I can't even get a regular secret out of her." Tom smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Try in another month or something." I teased, then shook my head. "Nah, I just don't have many secrets." I shrugged.

"I'm tempted to ask you embarrassing questions just to see which ones you won't answer." Smaller Tom said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Knock yourself out." I shrugged, sitting back in my chair with my drink.

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" He asked right off the bat.

"Fifteen," I answered.

"Was it good?"

"Gods, no." I shook my head, and he laughed.

"What happened? Do I dare ask?" He asked.

"Well, partly it was because I had no idea what I was doing, but mostly it was because he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat. On the first kiss." I said with emphasis so they got it, and each of them groaned.

"Most embarrassing moment?" Ben asked and I pursed my lips, one coming to mind, and I was trying not to smile at it. "Tell us."

"Okay, fine." I sighed and took a sip of my drink before setting it on the table. "I was... I think I was seventeen. I was with my best friend and my mom at an amusement park on Halloween, and it was already dark with all these monsters walking around and whatever. Doesn't matter." I waved my hand.

"I must've eaten way too much fried shit or something, and as we're walking around, I start to not feel so well. And the bathrooms aren't exactly around every corner at an amusement park. So we're about to walk across this bridge when I feel that I'm going to vomit. So I start looking around, and I'm trying to decide if I should just aim for the bushes or try in the opening of a trashcan. The trashcans, by the way, are completely made of stone with openings on the sides." I said and bit my bottom lip, trying not to ruin it by smiling, and seeing their horrified and amused faces weren't helping.

"So I hand this cherry slushie I was drinking off to my friend and go to the trashcan. Except, I completely miss and just make a mess on the side of it. And also, as I missed, I hit my face on the side of the stone edge, and now my nose is bleeding." I said and Ben fell back in laughter. "So I straighten up, take my slushie back, and continue to walk down the bridge, keeping my head down, pretending that that didn't just happen in front of a crowd of people." I finished, my cheeks now feeling very hot as I smiled.

Both Toms was laughing, but my Tom was just softly chuckling, his hand meeting my shoulder.

"I can't decide if I want to go to an amusement park with you or not." Smaller Tom said through his laughter.

"Why did you just not aim for the bushes?" Tom sighed, and I pressed my lips tightly together.

"Listen, I am not that smart of a person," I said through giggles. He just shook his head slowly at me.

The night went on pretty well. I was having fun, and while Smaller Tom was dancing with all his energy, I got my phone and told Vic I might come in later tomorrow morning. She asked why, and I said I was staying out late with Tom and some others. She asked who, so I spilled. Then she said if I got her Benedict's signature, she'd excuse me whenever I asked.

I groaned a little, narrowing my eyes at my phone.

"What?" Tom asked and I showed him my screen, and he read, a smile making its way onto his face. "Well, she knows what she wants." He laughed, and stood and waved someone over.

Turns out there a person with a Polaroid camera taking pictures to whoever wanted one. I waved for Tom, and we all posed and smiled for a few. Tom explained to Ben how my boss was sort of blackmailing me, and I handed him a pen and a picture with a pleading little pout. Ben laughed and signed it for me. I thanked him and tucked it in my wallet once it developed and the ink dried.

I stayed out far later than eleven thirty, and we all said our goodbyes at about one a.m. Tom drove me to my flat, and I invited him up if he wanted.

"Yes. I haven't really had you to myself today, have I?" He smiled as I lead him up, unlocking the door for us. I took my phone out of my bag and took my shoes off, then shrugged my jacket off, hanging it up.

Once I was all done, Tom took my free hand and turned me to him. I let out a small giggle as we were face to face, and Tom smiled with me. I tucked my phone in my back pocket and let my now free hand slide up his chest to his neck, just to tangle in his hair, before our lips even met.

"Are you waiting for something?" I asked softly, biting my lip a little.

"I'm... deciding if I want to ask you to show me your bedroom or not." He admitted, his fingers trailing along my spine.

"I will, but because I will, it doesn't mean we have to do anything," I said and he nodded, his forehead meeting mine.

"Not that I don't want you, it's just really early..." He sighed, and I let my hand meet his cheek so he looked at me.

"It's fine, Tom. We'll get there when we get there." I smiled to assure him.

Tom nodded and peered over my shoulder. "Which way, love?" He hummed, and I smiled and lead him to a closed door, opening it to show my ivory and ebony themed bedroom.

Tom just turned me to him again, this time meeting my lips heatedly, making me smile before I matched his fire.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up alone at about ten-thirty the next morning. I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling, remember the burn Tom left on my lips. I wished I'd asked him to stay over. Or would that be too tempting?

I grabbed my phone off the charger and texted Tom, simply saying, "later when I get off work, yours or mine?"

I didn't even have to wait a minute before he replied with, "mine, why?"

"Because I have plans to be lazy, and I needed to know where I was going to be lazy in advance." I smiled to myself as I sent it, then got up, changing my shirt and putting a pair of joggers on with normal sneakers. Who even had the time to bother with a bra? My chest is too tired for that mess. I did an extremely light amount of makeup, and grabbed my bag when I was all ready, and went to work.

I got the Polaroid out and took a picture of it before I gave it to Victoria, and she gave a happy little squeal.

I basically yawned my way through the day until Kamryn forced tea down my throat, seeing as I didn't like coffee. So I was pretty awake when Tom pulled to get me.

I saw him in flannel pants and a plain shirt, and I smiled to myself at how cute he was. Actually, how can someone look cute and hot at the same time? It was confusing me, but I liked it. Mostly because his shirt only had three buttons, and the top two were undone. As I said, hot.

There wasn't much talking, so I just let my head fall back, and I closed my eyes, listening to the purr of the engine.

"If you're that tired, I can carry you up." Tom offered, and I smiled and looked over.

"I'm not tired. Just feeling lazy." I said and saw we were parked outside his building. "I can walk just fine." I smiled at him before getting out, tucking my phone in my jogger's pocket.

Tom let us in, and I kicked my shoes off at the door and left my bag by the door as well. Tom lead me up some stairs by my hand.

"I have Netflix already up upstairs." He told me.

"Oh my God, perfect." I smiled. "Ever watched Peaky Blinders? I swear you'd love it." I hummed, then looked at him once we were in his perfectly white bedroom.

"I can actually see you in the show somehow." I hummed, and he gave a little laugh, holding the sheets up for me to climb in.

"Yeah? What's it about?" He hummed, joining my side after I was settled and set my phone aside.

"A gang trying to move up in the world in early nineteen hundreds Birmingham. It's got Cillian Murphy, and series two and up have Tom Hardy." I hummed as I got comfy against him.

"You've convinced me." Tom hummed and kissed my hair, his arm coming around my waist as he went over to it and started to play episode one.

"Yay." I smiled, letting my arm come around his middle as I got comfy. We watched through episode one, and I forced myself to stay awake. Turns out, I apparently was tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep when I was supposed to be spending time with Tom.

I failed.

I only found out I failed when I opened my eyes and it was much darker than I remembered. There was only one lamp on, and that was on Tom's side. I then felt the warmth and the weight on my waist, and I smiled at realizing he was still with me.

The two of us were lying down now, one of his arms under my head as a pillow, his other around my waist, his hand hanging limply on my back. My arms were curled between us in the little space there, one of my hands just resting on the arm he had under my head. Judging from his long, slow breaths, he was asleep as well.

I wanted to check what time it was, but I didn't want to disturb Tom. So I carefully settled just a little closer, pressing a soft kiss to a patch of skin peeking out from his unbuttoned collar.

Tom took a deeper breath and hummed. "Are you awake, love?" He asked in a thick voice.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I murmured softly, keeping myself close.

"I wasn't really asleep." He gave a small shrug, then turned onto his back, bringing me to lie on top of him. I smiled a little and folded my hands on his chest, setting my head sideways on them.

"Sorry I fell asleep." I sighed with a small pout.

"No need to apologize, love." He smiled and traced my sides, making me smile. "It's Friday, so you don't work tomorrow," Tom said, then bit his lip.

"Yeah?" I hummed, waiting for him to continue.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he just closed it again.

"Speak, Tom." I smiled.

"Stay. With me." He said, then cleared his throat. "You can stay the night if you'd like."

I swear to God he was blushing. It was faint, but I swear his cheeks got pinker.

"Okay." I smiled, agreeing. I wasn't wearing any eyeliner, just powder, mascara, and a little brow tint. Nothing I minded sleeping in. Nothing that would really budge.

"Okay?" Tom smiled and I nodded. "Okay."

I felt a surge of bravery and moved myself up to be face to face with him. Tom had the most innocent look on his face, and I just couldn't have that. I leaned down and caught his lips with my own, and grew giddy when Tom kissed me happily back.

After a moment, I felt his lips part under mine, and he held my hips as he started to sit up. I let my lips part as well, tangling my fingers in his hair to keep his face close. As his tongue just teased mine, I felt the butterflies multiplying and just growing stronger.

Tom tugged me closer by my hips, and I chuckled for a mere second before we were kissing a smidge harder. I was always surprised when Tom would get eager with affection like this. I suppose it was because I saw him as such a gentleman, I immediately assume that he can't get rough, he can't become excited like how I get. But I know that's not true in the slightest.

Tom just surprised me further when his lips left mine, and instead met my jaw. I let my jaw drop slightly at the jolt of electricity it sent through me. Tom kissed down my neck, I was comfortable enough to let out a pleased sigh, maybe a small moan.

He found a spot that made me twitch, and he chuckled against my skin before nipping it ever so slightly. My breath caught in my throat, and I tipped my head back to give him more room.

Tom began to suck lightly on that spot, and my fingers tightened their grip in his hair and on his shirt as I was biting my bottom lip to keep in what could've been a louder moan.

Tom licked over it before meeting my lips again, and this time, I kissed him back twice as eagerly. Yes, we had agreed we'd hold off on sex until both of felt it was the right time, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun in some other ways.

Like right now, I was having a lot of fun with Tom's lips. He had thin lips, sure, but he still knew how to use them. And that tongue, damn. I wanted to keep my thoughts pure, but it was hard with the way his tongue curled around mine, and how he pulled my tongue into his mouth to suck on.

I think I was becoming dizzy with all the emotions and all the things he was making me feel.

I pulled back a minute later after slowing it down and rested my forehead against his. I just held his cheeks in my hands, closed my eyes, and took everything in. Fuck, how his breath felt against my lips was driving me insane.

"Are you alright, love?" He breathed softly.

"You are too goddamn perfect." I sighed, letting my fingers on one hand trail through his hair as I met his blue eyes, seeing him smile up at me.

"Hardly." Tom sighed. "Come on, you look tired."

"It's my face." I protested as he made me lie down under his sheets and comforter.

"Sleep, Briar." He said.

"What happened to love?" I pouted, halfway teasing.

Tom chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Sleep, princess."

I hummed tiredly. "That works, too." I accepted and turned on my side with my eyes closed, too tired to argue any further.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a kiss on my temple. "Love," I heard Tom's voice say.

There was another kiss on my other temple. "Princess," and then another on my forehead with "dear" murmured after.

Tom was just taking his time kissing down my face, calling me different names. Love, princess, dear, my rose, sweetheart, darling, and finally, baby, with a soft peck to my lips.

I was smiling softly and worked my eyes open to see him.

"Morning, handsome." I smiled brightly.

"I have tea ready down in the kitchen." He hummed, his lips trailing over my forehead.

"And you say you're not perfect." I huffed. Tom just chuckled and took the covers off. I whined until his arms tied around me, and he lifted me. I let my legs come around his waist, arms over his shoulders, and he carried me down to his kitchen and sat me on the counter.

"You're just giving me more evidence that you are, in fact, perfect." I grinned and he handed me a mug. "With sugar?"

"With sugar." He nodded, and I smiled before I took a drink, then reached for him.

I was going to kiss him until I paused and heard my ringtone playing upstairs. I pouted and hopped down, Tom laughing softly at me, as I trudged back upstairs to answer it, seeing it was Sam who was calling.

"Whaaat?" I groaned.

"Morning, you grumpy bitch. Alisha and I are going for brunch in an hour or so. Wanna meet us?" She asked.

"Maybe. I'm kinda with Tom-"

"He can come, too. If he's not too famous for us." She joked.

"You're such an asshole. I'll ask and text you back." I said and hung up, going back downstairs. "Sam and Alisha have invited us out for brunch. I one hundred percent don't blame you if you don't want to go."

"I'd love to." He smiled, and I gave him a small smile and told Sam to give us an address. She sent it and I showed Tom.

"I know where that is. I've taken you there." He hummed.

"Oh." I hummed and set my phone aside. "I don't know where anything is." I just shrugged and picked up my mug again.

"I will get a quick shower and dressed, then get you to yours." He kissed my head before walking off and back upstairs. I grabbed my phone charger from my bag and charged my phone, sipping my tea and thinking as I stared out the window.

When Tom was done twenty-something minutes later, I unplugged my phone and slipped on my shoes, and followed him out to his car. I studied his brown suit and somewhat based my outfit around it.

So when we got to my flat, I plugged my phone up and changed in only about a minute. Light cream colored blouse, high waisted slimming nude-colored pants, and soft pink booties. I sprayed my hair with dry shampoo and quickly washed my face before medicating, moisturizing, and priming. I did my makeup pretty fast, a little basic. Just a sort of rose gold blended out, and crease contouring. Basic winged liner, lashes, and brows, then a nude pink lip. I put earrings in and a necklace on, then deodorant and a body spray.

I made sure my pills were in my bag and grabbed my phone and deemed us ready to go.

"I've planned a little surprise for after brunch," Tom informed me as we got in the car.

"Oh no." I sighed.

"I thought you liked my surprises?" He smiled as he pulled out of the lot.

"I like surprises when I know they're coming. But surprise surprises just scare me." I shuddered.

"Oh well." Tom just shrugged as he drove

He pulled into the restaurant's lot, and we saw Sam and Alisha seated on the patio. Alisha got up and opened the outside gate for us, and we sat in the two free seats.

"Tom, that's Sam and Alisha. Guys, Tom." I introduced.

"Has Bri talked your ear about all her Loki feelings yet?" Sam immediately asked, and I covered my face with the menu.

"She refuses to." Tom nodded.

"Lucky. How about Sir Thomas Sharpe?" She hummed.

"Not at all." Tom chuckled.

"Extremely lucky." She said and I gave her warning eyes. "I've got a whole list of characters he hasn't played, calm down." She rolled her eyes, and I didn't let my gaze fall until Tom touched my knee under the table.

"I'm your best friend, Bri. I have to embarrass you a little to make sure they can handle it." Sam grinned.

"She's told me the story of her vomiting at an amusement park, missing the trashcan, and getting a nosebleed, if that helps at all," Tom said.

"Good times." Sam nodded. "I'll need to tell him about the fit Kaitlyn threw in a store because she thought you were flirting with a clerk."

"Who?" Tom asked, but the story was interrupted so we could get drinks.

"We're not friends with her anymore, because she's actually awful. Anyway, Bri, Kaitlyn, and I are at the mall, and Bri used to go to the mall like twice a month to this one store that isn't there anymore. She was friends with all the employees, it was pretty great, actually." Sam nodded. "One day, the two of us are with her, and after these two girls are done talking to her, this energetic guy comes up and they're talking and laughing and all smiley and whatever. Kaitlyn comes up to me and tells me that it's not fair how everyone talks to Briar because she's the pretty one, I mean, look at how they're flirting." Sam raised her voice to mock Kaitlyn, and I found myself grinning a little as Alisha snickered.

"So I just turn to Kaitlyn and say, 'you do know that they're friends, right? That she's in here all the time and is friends with all of them... right?'" Sam shook her head. "But no. She was mad that no hot employee was flirting with her because it's not like they can flirt while working or anything, that's crazy." Sam rolled her eyes, and Tom gave a little laugh.

"We were actually talking about how much we hate Murdoc from The Gorillaz. Because, you remember, Feel Good Inc had just come on, and he was dancing to that, and we both started singing along. Then... yeah." I shrugged and shook my head. "No flirting. Just hatred for weird green bassists."

"Talking about green!" Sam's eyes widened. "Are you sure she hasn't been talking nonstop about Loki? Because, I used to hear bits and pieces in twenty eleven and twenty twelve, but I swear she hasn't shut up since twenty thirteen."

"It only got worse this year with Ragnarok and Infinity War." Alisha hummed.

"I don't like either of you." I hummed and stared very intently at the menu even though I knew what I was going to get.

She shut up a bit after we ordered, and Tom just had my hand in his in his lap, thumb running over my knuckles, keeping me calm and grounded.

About halfway through the meal, I got my bag and went to the bathroom. When I got in, my phone rang. I saw it was Alisha and answered, and was about to talk until she texted me to not say anything.

"Anything you want to know about Bri, come on." I heard Sam say.

"I don't know..." Tom sighed.

"I'm her best friend. I know her better than anyone. Ask away." Sam urged.

"Fine. I'll regret this, but fine. She told me that she relates to Loki, but she wouldn't tell me how." Tom sighed, and I was a little surprised he gave in. Then I thought and realized I couldn't really blame him, I'd do the same thing.

"Ooh. No, yeah, I can see why she didn't say anything." Sam hissed. "But okay. It's because both Loki and Bri spent years believing a lie their fathers fed them. And when they found out the truth, they just sort of broke."

"What lie?" Tom asked, and I didn't want to listen, but I had to. So I did as I touched up my lipstick in the mirror.

"That her dad loved her," Sam said, and there was a pause. "Sad, right? But true. See, before she was born, her dad promised her mom a family. All Bri's mom ever wanted was a family, as she grew up in a shit one. So he married her and gave her a kid, but then he wanted to leave once she was pregnant. Bri's mom forced him to stay and threatened to take everything he had if he left her, and Bri's mom is super smart, she totally could've if she wanted. So, her dad stuck around for a little while. But, according to the stories I've heard from her mom, he couldn't give less of a shit about Bri." Sam said.

"He never wanted to watch her, to take care of her. Even when her mom had to shower, use the bathroom, go grocery shopping, go to work, he threw fits. Her dad was a pretty angry guy, and the drinking and drugs did not make him any happier." Sam sighed. "There was the rare occasion he was sober enough to watch her, though. But Bri's mom said she'd always come back and find Briar in his lap and he had a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other."

"So, she kicked him out and took everything when Bri was three. They moved away to start anew, but he followed. Now, before this, Bri couldn't form memories yet, she was a baby. But once she was four and they were in a new house, the memories started sticking. Her dad would visit once every few months, mainly for money, but Briar believed he was coming to see her, so that's what he always said. He kept that up for years. Yeah, the visits got more rare, from a couple times a year, to once a year, once every other year. Then when she was ten, he stopped coming." Sam said softly.

"She figured it out when she was twelve, and when she asked her mom about it, then her mom told her the truth, all the stories. I'd only known Bri a year then, but she just sort of broke down suddenly. I mean, wouldn't you, if you found out one of your parents didn't want you, that they never even loved you?" She hummed.

I hung up and took a moment to compose myself. I fixed my lipstick further, then put on a happy face and sat back down.

"You took forever," Sam said.

"Stupid line." I rolled my eyes, lying convincingly. I was just reminding myself to keep calm. Don't blow up.

I managed to keep it together until the end of brunch. Tom laced our fingers together as we walked to the car, but he looked nervous once we were in, and he took my hand back in his.

"Briar, I am so, so sorry. Sam offered to tell me anything about you that I wanted to know, so I asked how you related to Loki, and she told me about your dad, and I am so sorry. I should not have asked. I should've kept my patience, I should've waited for you to tell me yourself when you're ready. I'm really sorry, love. So, so sorry." He rambled.

I just caught his cheek in my free hand, and his eyes were full of worry. "I know."

"You know?"

"Alisha called me. She doesn't like it when people talk behind other's backs." I shrugged.

"I am so terribly sorry, I should've-" Tom started, but I cut him off with a short kiss.

"Just be patient next time," I said softly and he nodded. "Now," I smiled against his lips and pecked them before I pulled back and looked at him. "I believe you said you had a surprise planned?"


	8. Chapter 8

Tom was taking me shopping. Tom was fucking taking me shopping.

I told him if he bought me anything, I'd only feel guilty. Tom more or less said, "Oh well, because it's happening either way."

He brought me by the hand into some expensive store I didn't read the name of, and I was soon surrounded by exquisite suit jackets and slacks, ties and pocket squares. I didn't want to think about what these prices must be like.

Tom lead me past all of those, though, and to a women's section. I grew a little tense, and his hand left mine to instead rub my back.

"At least have a look around? See if something catches your eye?" He hummed, and I decided to, just for him.

"Okay. But I'm warning you, I'm like a fish. If there is anything even remotely sparkly, I will be drawn to it." I gave him a look, and Tom laughed a little.

So we walked around, him by my side, as I looked through each and everything they had, just to be thorough. Tom spoke up when he saw something he thought might look good on me, and soon I had a small armful of clothes to try on.

"You're going to kill me." I frowned as we walked to a dressing room.

"You're fine." Tom smiled at me, kissing my head before sending me behind a curtain.

There were a few dresses, all dark colors. Tom did pick out a cream colored one until I told him that light colors just didn't look right with my skin tone. He looked at what I was wearing with a raised eyebrow but went along with me anyway.

So I tried the three dresses on first. A black one with a tight waist, flowy skirt, and backless. I'll admit, it did look good, so I stepped out to show him.

"Aw, aren't you cute." He smiled, and I felt myself blush.

"It doesn't look bad?" I asked, turning so he could see the back, too.

"I like it on you." Tom nodded, so I nodded and went to try on the next one, a tighter royal blue dress.

"Yay? Nay?" I bit my lip when I stepped. It was skin tight, showing off my curves, but also how thin I really was. Trust me, I am not that proud of my weight. I want to gain weight, put some meat on my bones, but I just couldn't somehow.

"You look like a princess." Tom just smiled, and I looked over and saw he meant it.

I went over and lifted his face and quickly kissed him. "You're too sweet to me." I sighed with a smile.

"Then I'm doing my job right." He just smiled, making me melt. "Let's see that other dress."

So I went and got in the red one, a crimson short one that I liked maybe a little more than I should have. I was already planning what to pair it with. I had these black super tall gothic boots I haven't worn in years. This dress, maybe ripped fishnets, those boots... bomber jacket? That would look so good.

I was too busy admiring it to remember to show Tom, and I just got out of it and put on the one skirt I let him choose. I wasn't a real skirt fan. I tucked a button up blouse I liked into it and went out to show him.

"What about the dress?" He asked.

"It looked too good. Your eyes would've burst in flames." I grinned. "I'm saving you." I chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

I continued to try on all that we had picked out, bringing the ones that didn't work to the rack outside the dressing rooms. Once I was done, Tom took the survivors on his arm and lead me to a wall of shoes.

"No, no, no, no." I shook my head. "Shoes are my weakness, Tom. Please." I begged.

"Nope." He grinned.

"Well, can you go get yourself some things so I don't feel as guilty?" I bit my lip. Tom rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. He left the clothes with me, and I turned to the wall of shoes, looking for what I usually looked for in shoes.

An employee came over and asked if she could take my stuff to the register, and I smiled, nodded, and thanked her. When she did that, she came back and asked if she could help me find anything.

I told her I preferred thicker heels and just wedges, and she said she totally understood. I also told her I liked booties, but if it was a heel, I preferred an ankle strap, because I do not have confidence in myself.

She picked out a few from like, thin air, and asked for my shoe size. She disappeared into the back and came back with a few boxes, and I sat down and took my booties off, trying on the first pair, a black platform wedge _with_ a strap. Best of both worlds.

I stood to walk and see how they felt, and how they looked on me. I liked them and moved onto the next pair, which a dusty rose color with gold designs.

As I was testing them, Tom walked over, and I smiled proudly, seeing we were now eye level with each other. Tom rolled his eyes at me and showed me two ties, one a sort of indigo with silver, the other navy blue with cranberry and a little gold.

"What suit are you thinking? Because this," I pointed to the indigo one. "Would look good with a black suit. And this one would look good with a blue suit." I said, glancing up at him. "Cranberry and navy look good together." I gave a small shrug.

"Both, then. I quite like those." He hummed, looking at my shoes.

"Yeah? I do, too." I hummed, and he gave my back a quick rub before he walked away again.

I tried on the other pair before deciding three was enough, and the worker took the boxes up to the register, and I found Tom and held his arm in both of mine.

"I'm dying." I groaned.

"You're fine, darling." He chuckled softly.

"You don't need to buy me things, Tom, seriously." I hummed.

"What if I want to spoil you?" He asked and I whimpered, making him laugh. "Tell you what, you can make it up to me if you want."

"Yes. Okay. Anything you want." I agreed, and he looked at me with a smile.

"Go out with me tonight," Tom said.

"That's easy." I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhere nice. You have to dress up." He added, and I bit my lip.

"How dressed up?" I asked softly.

"Wear one of your new dresses. Not too fancy, but like you made an effort." Tom nodded and I sighed but nodded.

So Tom bought everything, and I made myself zone out to save myself from hearing the total price. We both got bags and went to his car, and he began driving me home.

Tom walked me up to my door and left me with a kiss and a bright smile, saying he couldn't wait to see me later tonight.

I got a fast shower, not letting my hair get wet because it would never dry in time. I lotioned myself up and spritzed on body spray before I got dressed, pulling on some larger fishnets, not ripped, then got the tags off that red dress and slipped that on, then found those boots and put them on and my bomber jacket, and took a mirror selfie of my outfit and sent it to Victoria, asking if this was appropriate datewear.

'I want to fuck you' was all she sent back, so I ended that conversation with a 'thx.' Then I asked Sam, and she said I looked great, have fun.

I let my phone charge and I played music to sing along to as I did my makeup, making sure to do that lipstick combo Tom liked so much.

I spent forever deciding on a necklace and earrings. I made sure to use the bathroom and double checked that I was wearing deodorant, and soon there was a knock on the door.

I opened up and saw Tom in a navy suit, with that navy and cranberry tie. He also had a bouquet of roses, and my eyebrows shot right up.

I let him in and took the flowers with a wide smile. I went to put them water, then set them on my coffee table. Tom took my hand and studied me up and down, and I bit my lip nervously.

"Do I look horrible?" I asked.

"No," He sighed deeply, still staring. "You were right. That dress looks incredible on you."

"Really?" I perked a little, and Tom nodded, his hands coming around my waist, and he licked his lips as he pulled me closer. I giggled when he met my lips, kissing me deeply, his tongue working between my parted lips, making me dizzy as I held onto him.

"I still like you shorter, though," Tom mumbled against my lips when we parted.

I pouted a little and he took my hand. I got my bag and locked up, and as Tom drove us to whatever restaurant, I saw him stealing glances at me.

"If we get in a crash, I will kill you," I warned him with a smile.

When we parked, Tom told me to stay put. I chuckled as he shut his door and came around to open mine for me, linking our fingers together as I stood, trying not to be blinded by the cameras that were here... why?

I focused on not tripping on the curb, then just followed Tom, trying to ignore the flashes and questions.

"Your boots are hideous." I heard the judgemental tone of some girl with a camera, and I didn't even glance over at her.

"Okay," I replied, not caring in the slightest.

We got in, leaving all those people outside, and Tom adjusted his jacket, saying he had a reservation for Hiddleston. A hostess lead us to our table, and I slipped my jacket off, folding it and putting it on the chair beside me with my bag as Tom sat on my other side.

He was smiling, and looking like he was trying to hide his smile.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nothing. Just... 'okay.'" His smile grew until he was laughing softly.

I chuckled as well, just happy to see him happy.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I was watching TV over at Tom's, only in sweatshorts, a loose T-shirt, and socks. Tom was making tea, and I was tying my hair up in a bun, only half paying attention as there was some new report on Kylie Jenner.

"Have you seen this? Tom Hiddleston and his new girlfriend went out for date night last night, and all I have to say is wow." Some blonde co-host said.

"First of all, the pair looked great. Absolutely stunning. I mean, Tom always looks great, let's be honest. But Briar? Wow. She was serving looks." The other co-host said, making me snicker.

"She had it all. Nice dress, fishnets, tough bomber jacket, and the toughest boots I've ever seen. But not everyone seems to agree with her fashion choices." The first woman said.

They then played a clip of Tom and I walking up, and the girl was heard very clearly saying my shoes were hideous. Then the camera got me just saying "okay" in the most deadpan way.

"Let me tell you, I aspire to have that level of 'I Don't Care' someday." One host laughed. "That was amazing! Just shut down the criticism like that."

The TV turned off and I looked up and saw Tom rolling his eyes and he handed me my cup of tea before coming around to sit with me.

I took a long drink before cuddling up to him in his boxers and T-shirt. I was still baffled at how he could manage to look perfect no matter what he wore.

"You shouldn't watch or read any of that entertainment stuff anymore." Tom sighed, his arm coming around me.

"They weren't being mean," I said.

"Today they weren't." He just sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Tom," I said, and he refused to meet my eyes, so I turned his face to mine. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine. I told you before; nothing anyone says really matters."

Tom just searched my eyes before he sighed. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt, princess."

"Hate to break it to you, handsome, but it's not exactly avoidable." I shrugged. "You can't protect me from people's opinions. All I ask is that you stay by my side and have my back through it."

"Of course." He nodded, setting his cup down, bringing his hand up to stroke my cheekbone. "You're beautiful."

"You're cheesy." I grinned and he chuckled before kissing me, leaning forward so I fell back on the couch. He crawled over me, continuing to kiss me, making me feel all sorts of things.

I was completely comfortable with Tom, no doubt about it. And dear God, how I wanted to feel and kiss every inch of his skin. But was I ready to connect with another human being on that level? I have no idea.

I teased his tongue with my own as he kept our lips locked, and I let one of my hands trail through his hair, the other just slip under his shirt collar to feel his skin a little better.

Tom nudged my shirt up just under my chest, exposing my stomach to him. And he just let his hands feel the skin on my waist, nothing more. As his lips left mine to kiss my jaw and neck, I found that I was still comfortable, and turned on to where I could take it a step further. Maybe a couple steps further, even.

I slid my hand out from his shirt and tugged on it. Tom lifted himself up, meeting my eyes as he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. I pulled him back down to meet my lips once again, now trailing my hands across his chest, feeling how firm and toned he was. How warm and smooth his skin was, it stunned me.

"Do... do you want to go upstairs?" Tom pulled back to ask, biting his lip slightly. I thought for a moment of continuing on a soft comforter, and I nodded. As we walked up the stairs, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the throb of arousal between my legs.

Tom's hand left mine only for a moment, but I used that moment to pull my own shirt over my head, letting Tom see my bare top half.

I almost considered crossing my arms. That was until he pulled me to the bed and kissed my worries away. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and I stood between his legs as he kissed down my neck, making sure he nipped my collarbones before he softly kissed across the top of my chest.

"You're beautiful, love." Tom murmured, and I gave a small smile before he kissed my breast, trailing his tongue around a nipple before he took it between his lips.

There was a flurry of shivers in my lower abdomen, and I gasped out, just making myself more excited. I felt his teeth as he pulled ever so slightly, and I couldn't help but tangle my fingers in his hair to keep him close. Tom's other hand came up to feel my other breast, while his arm stayed hooked around my back, keeping me close.

After a minute, he switched to give the other breast the same attention, and I started to feel weak in my knees, and my head was swimming in pleasure.

Tom met my lips again and turned me to lie on my back as he crawled above me again, and I didn't dare let him go. I wanted to touch him so bad, but I just internally froze up.

Tom must've noticed something was off, and pulled back, and looked at me. "Love, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He said softly.

"No, I want to, but..." I trailed off, averting eye contact, biting my lip out of embarrassment.

"But?" He hummed.

"But I have no experience," I admitted. "I'm  virgin, and I don't want to look stupid, fuck up, and disappoint you." I frowned as that fear settled in me.

"Hey," Tom sighed softly and pulled me up into a hug. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, and I was painfully aware of how hot my embarrassed blush was, and I was working extremely hard on not tearing up because I was so disappointed in myself.

"None of that matters to me at all." He said in my ear as he rubbed my back. "In a relationship, everything is a learning experience, whether it's your first or fiftieth. This is no different, okay?"

I nodded against his skin, taking a breath to calm myself down. I turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a smile. "You're too sweet to me." I chuckled softly.

"Just means I'm doing my job right." Tom smiled and his thumb brushed under my eye. "Let me take care of you this time."

"But that's not fair to you." My brows furrowed.

"You can get me next time." Tom shrugged, and I pouted but nodded. He kissed me, softer this time, lying me back gently. He trailed his kisses down to my waistband, and his eyes flashed up. I nodded and he pulled them down my legs. Once they were off, his hands met my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into my hipbones as he kissed the skin on my thighs.

My mind just wandered all over the place. Would he care that I shaved? Would he think different of me once he takes my panties off and sees I shave? Holy fuck, what if I smell? What if I suddenly get my period like, right this very second?

"Relax, baby." Tom murmured, and his fingers curled around the lace of my panties. He didn't tug them down, though. Instead, he trailed his tongue across the fabric, making me shiver and let out a small, shaky moan. My hips moved of their own accord, and I saw him grin, then he tugged my panties down. I saw no hesitation as he parted my thighs, eyes now trailing my entire body before him.

"So beautiful," He sighed and kissed a spot on my stomach right before he kissed both of my hips, then carefully dragged his tongue up my slit, keeping perfect eye contact with me.

My mouth fell open, and the feeling mixed with that sight... I could've come right then.

"More?" He asked and I nodded immediately. Was he crazy? Of course, I wanted more. He couldn't just leave me hanging there.

My thighs squirmed a little under his hold as he lowered himself back down between my legs, his mouth closing over me.

Holy fuck.

It didn't take long for Tom to make me a whimpering, moaning mess. As far as I was concerned, he was a God with his tongue. I was biting on my knuckle as I moaned, my hips rolling against his tongue as he focused on my clit. I was getting close, and I was sure he knew it.

I knew I was extremely close when I began breathing out his name, my hand that was in his hair tightening its grip a little. His tongue had pushed my clit in just the right place, and I moaned out loud when he had it there again, so Tom kept there, moving it only slightly and increasing the pressure.

I was coming in seconds and was too dazed to realize Tom was cleaning up with his tongue. I came back when he crawled back up to me and, I opened my eyes to hold his cheek, bringing his face to mine so I could kiss him.

He chuckled after a moment. "Rest, love."

"I'm not tired." I insisted as he lied next to me, and I curled up to him.

"Why do you always lie when you're tired?" Tom laughed as he brought the covers and comforter around us.

"Shut up," I mumbled, but I wasn't even sure if it got out properly, and I nestled my face into his neck and drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

I was out again maybe a week later on Friday, now just wearing regular jeans, T-shirt, sneakers, and also Ben, smaller Tom, and Chris Hemsworth was with us.

Tom warned me that Chris was a bit energetic, and would probably be all over Tom just like how Tom was usually with me.

I actually laughed when Sefton showed me that article on his phone at work. There were a lot of pictures, and in every single one of them, Tom was holding my hand or had his arm around me somewhere. And, for bonus comparison, pictures of Tom with previous girlfriends, pictures where he wasn't touching them as they were out together.

It made me feel a bit special.

So now we were out, and I already knew the press was going to have a field day. They had some pictures of Ben, the two Toms, and I in a bar, but this was the first where Chris was added into the mix.

And the first thing he said when he saw me? "Oh, she's so small!"

Smaller Tom was surprised to find that I was only a little shorter than him. I just pouted a little and grumbled how they were all "fucking giants."

So we were walking to that bakery Tom had taken me to before; my hand in Tom's, Chris' arm around Tom's neck, Smaller Tom on my other side talking nonstop, and Ben just rolling his eyes at all of us. I loved it, honestly.

We ducked into the bakery, and I had already decided I was getting that strawberry cake again. Tom just held me to his side as the others were looking at all the displays of all the things they had.

But once we were soon settled with all types of pastries and tea, and I sat between Tom and Ben. The people behind the bar gave me extra strawberries beside the slice, so I was happy.

"Her friends once told me you could give Briar the sweetest thing on Earth, and she'd put more sugar on it." Tom shook his head in disbelief, and I glanced up at him.

"Don't judge me." I stuck my tongue out at him for a moment.

"I'm not, love, I'm amazed." He shook his head, and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him before humming and turning back to my tea and cake.

I got a moment to breathe as they talked about upcoming movies, some shows, and their home lives now that they had time off from Marvel before filming for Infinity War part two.

So once I finished with my cake and the strawberries, I sat back with my cup of tea, somewhat disassociating. I was brought back when Tom shifted beside me, crossing his legs, and his hand met my lower back as he lifted his cup of tea to drink from.

If we were at either one of our homes, I'd have put my legs over his lap and curled up close and comfy. I almost wanted to, then remembered where I was and just leaned a little into his side.

When we left the bakery, there were tons of people with cameras, and Tom kept his arm around me, keeping me close. I kept my head down to watch where I was walking. Someone made some comment about how my ass looked in my jeans, and the four men turned to scold them, and I just hummed and kept walking.

They soon cleared off and Chris sighed. "I have no idea how you just brush comments like those off." He looked at me.

"I don't know them, they don't know me. Why would anything they say matter to me?" I just shrugged.

"They still shouldn't say things like that." Smaller Tom said.

"My guess is they're going to get worse for a little while." I hummed and got some looks. "Well, I've shown that I don't give a shit, so people are probably going to start looking on how to get a reaction, how to make me care." I shrugged.

"Hate to say it, but she's got a point." Ben hummed and Tom's grip tightened a little on my hip.

"Tom." I looked over at him with a slight warning voice.

"I know, I know." He groaned.

"Tell you what." I hummed and smiled up at him. "If you feel so inclined to do something, next time someone says something, I will just put on a bitch face, and you can tell them to fuck off in the most polite, Shakespearean way you can think of."

"Alright." He gave me a small smile.

"You won't say anything?" Smaller Tom asked me.

"I'd probably get the both of us in trouble if I said half the things I think about saying," I explained, and he nodded.

"Briar does have quite a, uh, colorful vocabulary." Tom coughed, and Chris just laughed with his head thrown back.

"Let's just be thankful she thinks things through." Ben patted my shoulder, and I gave a small smile.

When the meet was over, Tom drove me to his place, where a bag of my clothes and stuff were already in his room as we planned on me staying for the whole weekend. I had a little plan in mind, and I needed Tom in the bedroom.

So I went up before him and tied my hair back in a loose ponytail, and he came up, looking confused at me. I stretched up on my toes and pecked his lips.

"I want," I started as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held my hips in turn, and I spoke between kisses. "To, take care, of you." I finished and gave him a smile after the last one.

"Are you sure?" He asked, thumbs stroking my hipbones under my shirt.

"Yep," I said cheerily and pecked his lips again before I started working on his button up. I had to stop for a second as Tom lifted my shirt off of me.

"This is for you, not me." I gave him a teasing, scolding look.

"I want to see you and all your beauty." Tom sighed, unhooking my bra in the back as I got to his last button. He shrugged his shirt off as I slid my bra off, then I kissed at his neck as I worked on his belt and jeans, undoing them easily, his soft breaths encouraging me.

Tom helped take them off, and he went for my own jeans as I kicked my sneakers off and somewhere behind me. Tom was bare and gorgeous in front of me, and I pushed him back to the bed, where he sat down, watching me get comfortable between his legs.

I wrapped my hand delicately around his length, hardening up little by little, and stroked slowly, just to tease him. He was watching me with heavily lidded eyes and a slightly dropped jaw.

"Baby, please..." Tom groaned, and it sounded like heaven.

"Please what?" I smiled up at him.

"Please don't tease me, princess." He sighed, and I grinned and slowly licked up his underside, and watched as a shudder ran through him.

"What? Like that?" I smiled and bit my lip, still stroking with my hand, half of my face hidden behind his length.

I had no idea where this sudden confidence had come from, but I need it in a pill form or something so I always had it ready to go when I needed it.

I licked up that vein again before slipping my lips over the head, and I kept my eyes on his face to read his expressions and figure out what he liked most as I sucked him off.

In mere minutes I had Tom gasping and moaning lowly, and he was leaking into my mouth. I didn't mind, as I mostly ignored the taste. The taste of his skin, though, that wasn't bad at all. Maybe a little salty from sweat, but that was to be expected.

I figured out how and where he liked to be licked and found just the right tempo to bob my head at. It took me a little while to figure out how much I would take without gagging, though, because the last thing I wanted was to puke on him.

I did decide to experiment a little. Just something I saw in a few porn videos. I had one hand on his length to stimulate what I couldn't get into my mouth, and one hand on his thigh to help me balance. I had a pretty good balance, and Tom seemed to be reaching his end, so I removed my hand from his thigh and ever so carefully traced the line between his sacks.

He gave a louder gasp followed by a low groan, and his hips jerked upwards a little, taking me by surprise. I didn't stop, though, and cupped both in my hand, weighing them and massaging lightly.

Tom's hips lifted off the edge of the bed, lightly rocking into my mouth, and I knew he was still trying to control himself.

"Come." I raised myself off to tell him, then slipped my lips over just his head and sucked hard. Tom let out such beautiful moans and heavy breaths as he twitched and came into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, doing my best to ignore the taste, and sat up again.

Tom lied back and reached for me, so I sat on his hips and just watched him catch his breath and look beautiful.

"Virgin, my ass. Where did you learn that?" He asked breathlessly, making me smile.

"Porn," I admitted. "The last boyfriend I had was when I was fifteen, and the farthest we went was when I let him feel my chest one time," I said with a grin.

"I don't believe you." Tom shook his head but smiled.

"It was that good?" I asked with a small smile, biting my lip.

"Yes, baby. Yes." Tom sat up and met my lips, kissing me hard, making me feel all tingly and happy that I could please him.

"I need to watch more porn, then," I said once we broke apart, and Tom gave a little laugh before kissing me again.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up later and didn't feel like getting up. Tom was still asleep, so I took my phone off the charger and silenced it, then just scrolled a bit, liking pictures here and there.

I saw that some celebrities had started to follow my Instagram. I knew Ben and Smaller Tom was, but now so were a number of the Avengers and a number of other actors and actresses. I found some entertainment companies were following me, too. I guess I didn't care.

I considered changing my bio, but I then thought fuck it. I do like fried rice more than myself. Fried rice is really fucking good.

Tom soon rolled over and put his arm over mine, completely blanketing me. I closed out of Instagram and just opened my camera to take some good pictures. I got one, and after a minute, he looked up, eyes blinking sleepily. I took another, not even bothering to hide my smile.

"Why are you taking pictures?" He sighed in that sleepy, sexy morning voice.

"Because you're cute." I smiled and he rested his head on my arm and looked at me, and I hit the camera button again. I then realized that it was clear that he was shirtless, but I still had the sheets up and around me.

Tom moved us slightly, putting me on my back, making me look at him. I hit the power button on my phone and set it on the nightstand, then brought my arms above my head in a stretch.

"Maybe I should start taking pictures of you. Like this." Tom hummed with his lip between his teeth. I smiled a little as his eyes shamelessly traced my figure under the sheets.

"As long as you can make me look pretty." I smiled.

"You're beautiful, princess." He chuckled and kissed me before he grabbed his phone, sitting up. "Say cheese."

We spent a good portion of what was left of the morning just taking stupid pictures in bed, tangled up in the sheets, and some without. Then there came a time when Tom set his phone aside and caught my cheeks to kiss me deeply.

I smiled and kissed him back just as deep, not knowing when the last time I felt this happy was.

Somehow, maybe an hour later, we wound up with Tom's head between my legs. I was gasping, holding my legs open, hands buried deep in his hair. I was alternating between his name and swearing at how well of a job he was doing on me.

He sunk two digits into me, and when he curled his fingers, my back arched as my mouth opened even wider. And adding his tongue back into the mix? Fuck.

Fireworks burst under my skin, and I gripped his hair a little tighter than I usually would have as my thighs shook around his head.

But once I had calmed, I caught his jaw and pulled him up, kissing the glistening remains off his lips. Tom seemed far too eager to kiss me, and I let my nails lightly trace his back muscles.

"Did you want to um..." I then blushed, not knowing how I should word it. Do it? Fuck? Fuck me? Have sex?

"Do you?" Tom asked breathily, and I nodded, and a smile came across his face.

"Ah, I'm afraid I haven't got any condoms..." He sighed.

"I'm on the pill," I said, and he looked confused before he got it.

"Oh, that pill you take every day at one? That's birth control?" He asked as he positioned us a little better. "They're so tiny."

"They're miracle pills." I nodded with a small smile.

"You're sure about this?" Tom glanced up at me.

"Hundred percent." I nodded with a smile.

"And... and you'll stop me if you want to stop, or if it hurts?" He bit his lip.

"Tom, yes, now please?" I gave him begging eyes, which went away pretty fast as he slowly pushed into me.

My mouth fell open and my eyes opened wide for a second before they closed, and all I could think was "damn." I have no idea if Tom was average or more, but he felt huge inside me. I felt stuffed, and it seemed like there wasn't a place I couldn't feel him.

"Okay?" Tom asked, and I nodded, licking my lips and finding his face to pull him down for a kiss. He started rocking his hips to move in and out of me, giving shallow thrusts, making me moan into his mouth as I searched to kiss him deeper.

Something in me burst through, and it was getting hard to not smile. Tom couldn't exactly kiss me while I was grinning, so he pulled back a little, and I brought my hands up and over my face.

"What's up with you, love?" He hummed, placing soft kisses onto my neck and chest.

"I dunno," I said, a little embarrassed. "I guess I'm just happy."

"Yeah?" He asked, and I peeked and saw him smiling as well. He took my wrists and brought them above my head, and my breath caught in my chest.

"I'm glad you're happy..." He trailed off, noticing my sudden change in expression and my blush. "You like this, hm?" He gave a coy little look.

"Tom..." I whined and he slowed his thrusts down, making me need more. "Tom, please!"

"Please what, princess?" He just teased.

"Please more." I bit my lip as I looked up at him.

"More what?" He licked over his lips as he watched me.

"More you," I begged, putting on pleading eyes, and he gave in with a sigh, holding my cheek in one hand as he sped up his pace, going harder.

"Those eyes will be the death of me, kitten." Tom groaned, and I smirked softly to myself.

But that smirk was wiped away as the coil in my core tightened, and I let out a moan, letting my hands feel the skin on his shoulders. Sometimes I trailed over his chest, sometimes to his back, just to tease him with my nails, and sometimes up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair.

Tom's hand fell between us to meet my clit, and that sent a jolt through me. I gasped sharply and trembled against him. Tom lifted one of my legs over his shoulder, changing the angle, going a little harder, his hand never ceasing on my clit, and I just became a mess.

I hated how my moans sounded as I got closer. They got a bit higher in pitch, but I couldn't stop them if I tried. I sounded like some annoying pornstar who was obviously faking it, and they were just over-exaggerating to sell it.

I had no clue what to do with my hands, so I kept them by my sides and gripped the sheets as my end drew near.

"Are you going to come, princess?" Tom asked and I nodded quickly. He increased pressure with his hand, and I think I imploded.

My back arched up, so he kept at it, and I could tell he was getting close, too. His grip on my hip and my thigh had tightened, and he looked extremely focused with his eyes shut tight, mouth hanging slightly open.

I didn't have enough time to watch him looking so glorious, though, as my orgasm hit me like a fucking freight train. I suddenly spasmed with a loud moan I muffled by biting my lips. But I then was panting and rolling my hips in time with his thrusts. I could feel my muscles going crazy down there, and from the look on Tom's face, he felt it, too.

"Ah, fuck, baby..." He groaned and looked so heavenly as he came. I didn't even pay attention to how it felt as he filled me up, I was too busy memorizing his face and it feeling it put in my chest.

When he opened his eyes and saw me, he put a boyish smile on and pulled himself out. I reached up for him, and he fell beside me, tying his arms around me, moving me up so we were face to face.

"Good?" He asked, and I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Great. You're beautiful." I said, letting my eyes trace every inch of his face.

Tom gave a little laugh, his hands rubbing my entire back as he did. "You're beautiful." He insisted, and I didn't care. His eyes were far too sparkly and happy to ignore.

I lifted my hand and traced his cheek just under his eye with my thumb. Tom quieted and just watched me admire him. I let my fingers trail down his cheek, feeling the little scruff that was there before I reached his lips, which I gently traced under with my thumb.

I don't know if I was imagining the awestruck look on his face or not.


	12. Chapter 12

I was at work with the Three Stooges, all of us in the back room where we had a TV, turned to the channel where Tom would be on a talk show to talk about some movie.

I was watching to support him, and the others were watching because they would probably ask questions about our relationship and they wanted to see me embarrassed or something.

When Tom walked out on stage, he looked so dashing in a plain blue button-up and a tie. He had the arms rolled up to his elbows, and oh my God, I was feeling things.

"If you cream anywhere near me..." Kamryn started.

"Fuck off." I rolled my eyes and kept watching.

They got greetings out of the way and went over a couple of the last movies and shows he was in, and then asked if he was in Infinity War part two. And of course, they asked if Loki was okay. I noticed that they didn't say alive, as not to spoil it for anyone who still hasn't seen it, just if he was okay.

Then they got to the questions on us. "Now, your girlfriend, does she know if Loki is okay?" The woman asked, and Tom gave a little laugh.

"She doesn't, no. She's in the dark like everyone else." He said.

"I know what our studio audience and all the viewers are thinking; no! Tom can't not be single!" She cried jokingly, and Tom just gave an adorable little laugh. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Oh... what day is it? I'm going to say two and a half to three months? Somewhere around there." He smiled.

"Is she watching?"

"No, Briar's at work right now." He shook his head, and the four of us just grinned.

"At the bookshop, right? We've seen her Snapchat stories of what employees really do in bookshops." She said and played a little clip from some weeks ago where we had another relay race.

I got an idea and got my phone, turning around and took a picture of all of us watching TV, then listened as I typed the caption; "is she watching?" "no, she's at work"

I posted it and looked up as they kept talking.

"Tell us how you met. I need to know." She smiled excitedly.

"Ah, okay. Um, Ben invited me out for drinks, and we were in this bar. It was getting late, around ten or so, and I just wasn't in the mood to be out drinking or something, so I was just staring around the room in boredom, and, not to sound cliche, but there she was." Tom smiled bashfully, and I smiled a little myself.

"But the thing was, she looked bored out of her mind as well, so I was just thinking, 'thank God I'm not the only one.' Then I notice that she's actually really pretty, and I wanted to go talk to her, but I didn't want to bother her because she didn't look like she wanted to talk to anyone."

"What did you do?" The host looked so invested in the story, it made me laugh a little.

"Well, Ben came back to the table from getting himself a refill, and he sees I'm staring, and he tells me to go talk to her. I said no, and he offered to ask one of her two friends she was with to dance so there wouldn't be so many people around and I could talk to her one on one." Tom said, that smile going nowhere.

"How sweet." She cooed.

"He is, but it didn't work." Tom shook his head.

"What? Why not?" She looked shocked.

"Her two friends are dating." He explained, and she laughed, and the audience did as well.

"But luck was on my side a little, as they left her at their table, and Ben pushed me over. I asked if I could sit, she said yes, and I was still trying to think of what to say, and she's just staring at me, still looking bored as hell." Tom began smiling wider.

"What happened next?" She gasped.

"Well, what happened next is what made me know I made the right choice." Tom shifted in his seat. "I said she looked like she was waiting for something, and Briar, with the straightest face, said, 'yeah, a bad pick up line.'"

The host laughed hard as Tom just smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Bri, you didn't." Victoria stared wide-eyed at me, and I nodded.

"I should hit you." Kamryn shook her head.

"Well, did you give her one? A pickup line?" The host asked.

"No, I didn't have any. So we just got to talking, and we exchanged numbers, and next thing I know, I'm picking her up for dinner the next day." Tom shrugged with a smile.

"Do you pick her up from work every day?" She asked.

"Almost every day, yes. If she doesn't have plans with another one of her friends." He nodded.

"How sweet. I know a lot of people have been critical of how she dresses when you two are seen out together. They say she doesn't put in as much effort." She said and Tom pursed his lips.

"Well, when we go out, she's usually just gotten off work. And Briar isn't going to wear heels and a fancy dress for her job. No, she only dresses up if she knows we're going somewhere nice. Otherwise, she's fine in jeans and a T-shirt." Tom shrugged, and Sefton nodded next to me.

"Preach, man." He hummed, and I just bumped his hip with mine.

"How do you feel about the criticism she's gotten?" She asked and he shifted again, humming.

"I'm torn." He admitted. "I am, I'm torn, because the last thing I was is to see her hurt, and I know people can be hurtful with what they say. But, I know Briar's a tough girl, and she's told me at least a dozen times now that I shouldn't stress over it." He smiled a little.

"She's always saying that since the people that voice their opinions on what she wears or how she looks, they don't know her as a person, and in turn, she doesn't know them, so nothing they say matters to her. And I see her point, I do, and I'm glad she doesn't let criticism get to her, but I still worry." He shrugged.

"Tom, I don't think you have anything to worry about. I mean, we've all seen the footage of her comments when people have been rude. You were there, you've seen her. And I'll be the first to say, I am actually impressed. Her face doesn't change at all, she just doesn't care in the slightest. It's admirable." The host nodded, meaning it.

"I'll destroy anyone on social media who says anything mean to you." Victoria took my hand, and I grinned.

"Thanks. I'll get a list of usernames for you." I said and Kamryn and Sefton just laughed.

"We've seen pictures of you and some other Marvel actors out with you and Briar. Chris Hemsworth, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Holland. Do they like her?" She asked, going to a new topic.

"Oh, they love her. Especially Chris. He loves how small she is compared to the rest of us." Tom grinned, looking at the pictures up on the screen.

"I'm not short, dammit!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"How tall is she?" The host asked.

"I have no idea. She's not that short, though. She's about the same height as Tom there... we just like making her feel short." Tom grinned.

"Why?" The host laughed, looking shocked.

"Briar has two types of angry; cute angry, and scary angry. She gets cute angry at our height compared to hers." Tom said.

"Have you seen her scary angry?" She asked.

"I haven't, not yet at least. But I'll catch her giving these deadly looks to people sometimes, and there's no doubt in my mind that she could get vicious." He smiled.

"Does she have any looks we should look out for?"

"One."

"Just one?"

"Briar has mastered puppy eyes, I swear." He looked at the audience, actually looking a little shaken. "Like, she's got pretty eyes, and she knows how to use them, and it kills me." He said.

I just threw my hands up in victory. "YES! Finally! Ha!" I beamed and Kamryn put her hand over my mouth.

"What's that look like?" She asked.

"I don't even know how to describe it. Like, her face will fall, and she'll have a little pout on, and her brows will come together just a little. I swear to God, she can make her lip wobble on command." He said, just earning more laughter.

"I want to interview her now, just to see this face. Does she use it to get you to buy her stuff? I mean, that's what I'd use it for." The host chuckled.

"The opposite, actually. She uses it when she doesn't want me spending money on her." Tom grinned. "She hates me buying stuff for her. She absolutely hates it."

"What? Why?!" The host looked surprised.

"She says it makes her feel guilty. And it's not just me, I've heard from her friends that she doesn't like them paying for her for anything." Tom shook his head. "It's frustrating, really."

"How?" She asked.

"Because I want to spoil her, I do. She just won't let me." Tom sighed with a little smile. "I took her shopping once, she kept giving me these little glares through the whole trip. And I had her look at some shoes, and that just about killed her, because apparently, shoes are her weakness." Tom chuckled even more.

"That must've been so hard! Just, 'I don't want him spending money on me, but oh, those shoes...'" The host said.

"It was exactly like that." Tom nodded. "Briar eventually made me walk away to look at stuff for myself so she could have her breakdown in silence." He smiled, just shaking his head.

"Okay, before we wrap it up here, I just have to ask; pet names? Do you two do pet names? Because, if so, that's just so adorable." The host gushed.

"I do. Briar's not so big on names, but she'll call me handsome occasionally." He smiled. "But for me, what don't I call her is a better question."

"Well, what do you use most often?"

"Most often is either love or princess." Tom had a softer smile on his face, and the three around me awed, and I covered my face in embarrassment. "I have been testing out others, just to see how she'd react."

"Like what? Give us an example." The host looked excited.

"My favorite so far is kitten." Tom sat up straighter. "I called her kitten and she just sort of went..." And he wiggled a little in his seat with a big smile and shining eyes.

I wanted to sink into the couch.

"That's the one, then." The host laughed, then gave his name and promoted the last movie, and it went to commercial.

"That was a long ass segment, wasn't it, kitten?" Victoria teased, and I groaned.

"I will murder all of you," I said.

"That's an angry kitten." Sefton snickered.

"I hate all of you," I whined.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom came to pick me up at six, and I waited outside this time, wanting to be away from all the teasing. He looked a bit confused until he seemed to get it.

"You saw the interview." He nodded as he drove away.

"We have a TV in the back," I confirmed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The three of them just wouldn't shut up." I rolled my eyes. "So many cat puns."

We were at a stop light, and Tom leaned over, turning my face to him and he quickly kissed me, biting my lip as he did so.

"Sorry, kitten." He grinned, and I couldn't stop my whine fast enough, and his grin grew. He drove us to his place and I dropped my bag, kicked off my shoes, and went up and fell face first on his bed.

"Aw, love." He sighed and picked me up and put me on his lap as I pouted. "Would you prefer I not call you that?"

"No, I like it. Call me whatever you want." I shook my head. "I'm just annoyed them cos it was just hours and hours of puns." I groaned, rolling my eyes, and he chuckled.

"And also, it's our thing, you know? How dare they make fun of us. We're adorable." I said, and Tom grinned up at me.

"That's my girl." He praised, and I smiled widely. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten?" He asked as his hands slid across my waist.

"Not well." I shook my head, not wanting to admit that all I've had is a cup of tea, a bottle of diet coke, a bag of chips, and half a sandwich.

"Well, we can't have that." He shook his head and was going to pick me up, but I stopped him to take my bra off under my shirt, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Bras hurt." I shrugged.

"Would you like to massage them better?" He teased, his hands just under my chest, almost cupping my breasts.

I chuckled at him. "Maybe later." I smiled and dipped my head down to kiss him for a moment. I gave him a small smile as he stood, hands under my ass and he walked us downstairs.

"You are so light. How many kilos do you weigh?" Tom asked, and I saw his brows pinched in worry, and I looked away so I wouldn't see his face.

"Forty-four," I answered.

"Forty-four?! Jesus, are you alright?" He set me on the counter, and I refused to look at him. "Briar."

"I'm fine. I mean, I'd like to gain weight, but I can't." I let my shoulders fall after I shrugged. "I mean, you've taken me out. You know I do eat. I just don't gain weight." I glanced up before looking down again, almost ashamed of myself.

Tom lifted my chin, making me look at me. "No skipping meals."

"I don't-" I started, but he just gave me a look. "Yes, sir." I rolled my eyes.

"You have to have adequate meals, love." He sighed, pushing some of my hair back before he cupped my cheek. "I'm not having you getting any thinner."

"I appreciate your concern, Tom, I really do. But I've been like this my whole life." I said, putting my hand over his. I saw his eyes search my face, and he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he tied his hand behind my lower back and pressed his nose and mouth to my shoulder in a hug.

"I promise you, I'm fine." I hugged him back, and Tom didn't let me go for the longest time.

At least until my ringtone sounded from the other room, and I groaned as he snickered against my shoulder. "Stupid phone," I mumbled and slid off the counter as Tom got to making our food.

It was a pointless call anyway, and I hopped back up on the counter, phone in my lap, watching his back as he cooked.

"I've just now noticed I don't know what your ringtone is." He peeked back at me, and I stared.

"You don't know Panic At The Disco?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Heard of them."

"How have we dated this long..." I shook my head and went to my music, playing their last two albums, Death of A Bachelor and Pray For The Wicked, to educate him.

I sang along with every song, much to Tom's amusement. He danced a little where he stood, amusing me and making me laugh through some lyrics. After we ate, he had me in the living room, trying to get me to dance along with him to music on his phone.

"No..." I groaned as he took my hands.

"Why not?" Tom just smiled.

"I don't know how to dance. I'll just look stupid." I shook my head.

"I doubt that. And I'll teach you." He brought me close, and I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes, unsure of this. I tied my hair up in a messy bun anyway, as Tom spent hours not letting me look dumb alone.

A lot of it was me just giggling, making him smile, ruining everything. But I wasn't totally at fault, because Tom stopped dancing altogether at some points just to kiss.

A song came on and he looked up. "I know choreography to this that you'd be perfect for." He said, squeezing my waist.

"Teach me." I smiled, and he gave me a look. "I can do choreography, and that's about it," I admitted. "I was in a show choir in school and was on a dance team when I was a kid. I was also a cheerleader, but we don't talk about that."

Tom just chuckled and pecked my lips before teaching me the girl's part of the dance step by step, going over steps every few steps or so.

We were dancing late into the night, so late that time just didn't exist anymore. Not to us, at least.

"And we'll come together, then you'll jump back when I come forward, and together again..." Tom hummed as we did a run through, and I grinned as he got close to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Love, I can't think when you look like that." He sighed and tipped my chin up and kissed me quickly.

"Not my fault." I chuckled softly against his lips.

"It is." He mumbled and kissed me again before we moved onto the next steps. My favorite parts were when I had my back against him or either time he lifted me, or when we slowed it down to a slow dance near the end.

But Tom soon called it a day, and I grabbed my phone before he grabbed my hips and took me up to his bed, making me laugh the whole trip up.

Except I wasn't laughing when he had me pinned to the bed, hips digging oh so deliciously into mine. I looked away only to set my phone aside before I let my hands trail along his sides, feeling how he curved and rolled into me.

"You drive me crazy when you look like that." He murmured before kissing behind my ear.

"Like what?" I breathed with a small smile on my lips.

"All sexy... with you grinding back into me." He kissed down my neck, making my breath catch. I grew a sort of confidence and pushed him down, straddling his hips, circling my hips just so.

"You mean like that?" I gave a soft smile as Tom fell back with a groan, hands meeting my hips.

"You are not allowed to look that innocent, baby." Tom breathed, and my smile grew a little.

"Why? Does it drive you crazy, too?" I asked and bit my lip, making my wider and more innocent as I ground my core into him, circling my hips around, and felt him harden up.

"Fuck, yes." Tom groaned, his fingers reaching for my jeans button and zipper. I let him undo it, but I didn't let him lift me off to take them off me. Instead, I took his wrists in my hands and brought them up, lowering myself down to get face to face so I could kiss him, locking our fingers together as I continued to grind myself down on him.

"You learn that from porn, too?" Tom breathed when we parted, and I giggled.

"Nah. That was from a pole dancing video. Or was it a lap dance video?" I smirked.

"I'm afraid of your search history." Tom sighed as he turned us over.

"What search history?" I grinned.

Tom shook his head and peeled my shirt off, hands meeting my chest as he kissed me deeply, his hips digging into mine, and I swear I was already soaking.

He made quick work of our clothes and continued to grind himself into me when all that was left was my panties and his boxers. I gasped and moaned softly when he rubbed over my clit.

"Think I can make you come just like this?" He hummed before kissing my jaw.

"Think you have enough self-control for that?" I teased and saw his grin, then I knew I was in trouble.

Tom had me caged between his arms on the bed, and ground his hardness back to my heat, finding just the right spot, and he kept at it where I moaned and gasped the loudest.

When the pressure got too much and I felt I would burst, I tried to push him away with my hand on his abs, but he wasn't having it.

"Come for me, kitten." He just hummed in my ear before teasing me with his mouth.

I seized up and felt the rush be released. I let out a long sigh, and Tom pulled back, pulling his boxers off before slipping my panties off me.

I reached up for him, and he lifted me into his lap, filling me up in one stroke. I bit down on my lip and whimpered, and hid my face in Tom's neck as my nails teased at the skin on his shoulders and back as he thrust up into me.

"You're alright, princess?" He asked and I nodded, kissing a random patch of skin. He kept going, and I felt flutters race up from my core, making me shiver.

"Ah, Tom! I'm, fuck... close again." I moaned, and he just turned his face and kissed my neck all over.

"Come whenever you like, baby. I'm not far behind." He gasped breathily, increasing his pace slightly.

I sat up a little and brought his face to mine, and he kissed me hard, parting my lips with his tongue. The man was a talented kisser, and I was forever grateful.

I was coming in minutes, and Tom didn't lie, as he came right after me, his thrusts slowing and going deeper until he froze and shuddered as I felt that warm pooling feeling. He rested his forehead on my chest, and I lazily had my arms around his neck as he caught his breath. He placed a kiss on my chest before kissing my lips, then lifted me off him and lied beside me.

If this was the outcome of dancing with Tom, I may just have to take up dancing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiazcXPj4zfAhWLxVkKHb_bDw4QtwIwAHoECAkQAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7v5s0wDbEik&usg=AOvVaw3vwBT7LGqkJ3fiIuEhLO0X

The next morning, I woke up on top of Tom, and he was already awake and just tracing my spine.

"Do you want to do anything today?" He asked softly.

"You," I mumbled into his neck without even thinking, and I heard him chuckle.

"Do you..." He started to ask something else, then stopped himself.

"What?" I asked, raising my head slightly to look at him.

"Never mind. Not important." He shook his head, but it looked like he was bursting at the seams.

"Tom," I said, and he sighed.

"Give a minute to pluck up the courage first." He said and I nodded and made myself comfortable again with my arm across him.

"Would you like to move in?" He asked slowly a minute later.

I looked up, meeting his eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Tom nodded.

"Are you really sure you want me to move in? Like, about how sure are you?" I asked, my eyes slightly narrowing.

"Around a thousand percent sure." He nodded, and I smiled.

"Okay." I agreed. "It's going to take me forever to pack, though." I sighed as I lied back down, already planning what to pack when and how to move it.

I soon needed tea to help myself think, and so I got up, tugged on panties, a bra, sweatshorts, and a crop top, kissed his forehead, and grabbed my phone before I went downstairs to make tea and start planning.

After I had two cups made, mine with sugar, I was typing out what to move from my flat to Tom's in the next three days. I also told Victoria I was going to need Monday, possibly Tuesday too, off so I could move.

She basically just said 'yeah, sure, whatever.'

Tom slid into the kitchen and kissed my head before he stood, drinking his tea, his hand resting on my back.

"Do you want help?" He asked.

"I'll probably need help. I can't lift much weight." I sighed. "Where are we gonna get like, fifty cardboard boxes?" I asked and Tom chuckled.

"I've got it, love." He kissed the side of my head and went to get his phone. I texted Sam, asking her if she could help me pack, she just told me to tell her when she needed to be at mine.

Tom asked when I would need the moving truck, and I said in about two days. I needed boxes today, though, and so I also turned to my phone and told Sam to bring boxes if she had any.

Tom got a fast shower and dressed, then drove me over to mine. I told Sam to come on over, we were starting today with clothes, shoes, makeup, toiletries. I'd take care of the makeup and toiletries, but I needed help with clothes and shoes. She sent a 'lol' and 'yeah, I know u do.'

So I just replied with 'bitch' and when we got to mine, Tom helped me pull clothes out of drawers and fold what was hanging in the closet. He became very amused at my underwear, and held up a pair of boyshorts that was open lace, very see-through, and hummed.

"Now why haven't I seen these before?" He asked.

"You never will if you don't put them down," I warned.

"Oh, I think these would go nicely together." He held up a sheer black thong and black thigh highs with lace at the top.

"Tom!" I groaned and he snickered as he folded and put them back.

Sam came to the door and I let her in, and she had armfuls of folded cardboard boxes.

"Perfect." I grinned and closed the door as she went to my bedroom.

"Hiya, Tom." She smiled and set the stack down, and I grabbed one and began forming it to put shit in.

"Hello, Sam." He smiled back at her.

"So, you asked Bri to move in?" She smiled and he nodded as they began forming boxes, too. "Are you ready for her constant singing in the shower? Are you prepared for the periods?"

"Sam." I sighed.

"I'll sing with her. And I have sisters, I'm used to it." He nodded, assuring her, and she nodded slowly, eyeing him.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam looked at me.

"I have a small bag of clothes and essentials packed to take over tonight so I have stuff to change in and whatever. Today the main focus is on clothes and shoes and other miscellaneous stuff, like blankets and whatnot. Tomorrow will be books, CD's, and DVDs. That'll take a while. Then, if we finish early, we can move it all tomorrow, if not, then the next day." I said, hoping I worded it right.

Sam found my CD's and put herself in charge of the music as we worked, first putting in an MCR album.

"Hey, Bri. Do you still have that video of us singing along awfully to this album when we went on vacation all those years ago?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I answered as I arranged things in an order to fit as much into a box as possible.

"Have you shown Tom?" I could hear her grinning.

"That video will never see the light of day. I'm the only person allowed to see it." I shook my head.

"You're no fun." She huffed. "Does she do anything fun with you? She never does anything fun with me."

"I taught her a dance yesterday." Tom hummed.

"You fucking what?" Sam gasped, then laughed. "I don't think Bri's danced since our junior prom. She didn't even dance at senior prom."

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Once we get all this stuff to your new place, I want to film you two. Like a sort of celebration video." She nodded, and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes." Tom agreed, and I narrowed my eyes at him but agreed.

As we packed, I kept my eyes out for stuff I didn't want anymore, that I could give away. That was a whole other box, which I wrote 'donate' on so it wouldn't be confused with the others.

So at the end of that day, we left those there and Tom and I drove back home, where I got a shower, changed, and fell right asleep with him, only to repeat the next day, but with the books, DVDs, and CDs.

We finished in the early afternoon and called over the truck, and the two men that came with the truck helped us put everything in, and take everything out, and carried it into Tom's, and now my, place.

Tom had made space in his _huge_ closet and drawers, and I put my stuff in place. Having learned my lesson about having Tom near my clothes, I put him on book duty, and to find someplace for my DVD collection, because I had _a lot_.

We worked late into the night, and went to bed, then got up and finished it all up.

Tom lied back on our bed, and I put my head on his shoulder. "Okay, call Sam. Tell her to come to get all these boxes." He sighed, tired. "Meanwhile, you and I need to find energy for that celebration video." He said.

"I wanna nap," I whined.

"You can nap after. Promise." He kissed my forehead. He got up, and I forced myself up and changed into not so sweaty clothes of just a tank top and track shorts. I was still baffled on how Tom could look so delicious in a T-shirt and sweatpants.

We folded the boxes back up when Sam got here, and I put on a pair of sneakers so I wouldn't slip and fall as we danced. I put my hair up in a ponytail, though, and grew nervous as Tom went to play the music, and he told Sam when to start filming, and so, we started dancing.

Tom stood behind me, touching my shoulders, and he took my hand to spin me, making me face him before we took a small jump at the same time. He went behind me again, and we both swept our foot across the floor at the same time, and we stood face to face as he trailed his fingers through my hair. I then clicked my heels in time with the guitar before he dipped me and we parted for a moment. We had separate dances before the bridge, where I was now in front of him, and we danced in sync. It was a little hard to keep a smile off my face as he pulled my back to his front, both of us stepping back in unison before he took my hand and pulled me to him, and we both did a sort of dip. Then we parted with our arms out, and Tom grinned at me at the line, "you look as beautiful as ever," and I blushed slightly as I did that little dance. I then ducked under his arms and he lifted me high up in the air before dropping me, catching me as my legs hugged his waist, and he spun us a couple times. I couldn't help but giggle in his ear. The chorus was filled with us dancing in sync again, his arms wrapping around me at some points, his hand taking mine at others. He lifted me again into the air before setting me down, and I walked away a few steps, only for Tom to stand behind me, crossing his arms around my neck. I smiled and held onto his shoulders, then we turned to face each other, my arms looping around his neck as he held the bottom of my back, and we ended the dance with my back to his front once more, his arms secure around me.

Sam stopped filming and gave the biggest "aw" ever. I rolled my eyes as Tom kissed my cheek, promising it would look amazing online.

Sam took the boxes and left, and I gave Tom a long kiss before I went up to get my nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Turns out, the internet fucking loved our dance video when Tom posted it to his twitter. A minute and twenty seconds were too long for Instagram, so Twitter it was. But he did post a picture of me to his Instagram with a link to the tweet in the caption.

Look at him doing things. It was so cute.

And once again, all activity on my social media just tripled. Followers, likes, the lot. It was crazy.

Also, because Tom said this was how we celebrated me moving in with him in his tweet, some media sources were saying that some of Tom's exes, like Taylor Swift, apparently now didn't like me.

I especially liked what one talk show host said. She said, "You know what Briar probably has to say to all these people's comments? 'Okay.'" So I retweeted that, adding, "couldn't have said it better myself."

It was nearing fall, and I was thriving. My birthday was coming up, fall was my favorite season, fucking _Halloween_. I loved fall. My internal batteries were fully charged in fall.

So when September first came around, I immediately sent out a "Happy Halloween" tweet. So many people just rolled with it and sent Happy Halloween's back.

But more importantly, I was living with Tom, and it was going a lot better than I expected. I was expecting small arguments on stupid shit like shower times, or a laundry schedule. But no. Tom and I had schedules and kept the place running like clockwork.

Since I was living further away from work, I had to get up earlier and give myself more time. So, his alarm went off at seven, which would wake me, and he would go for a morning jog and do whatever other exercises he did. I'd go back to sleep, but only be in a light sleep, and be woken by my seven thirty alarm. I'd get dressed, which only took about two minutes, and played music to wake myself up as I got ready for the day. Tom would be back before I was done, somewhere between eight and eight thirty, he'd give me a good morning kiss, and a goodbye kiss as I left for work and he went to get a shower and eat and whatever.

Then I'd go to work, blah blah blah, and when six came, he'd be there in his Jaguar, and we'd spend the rest of the day and night together if I didn't have any other plans. Tom was always clear that he didn't want to take me from my friends, so if I wanted to do something with them, it was always fine. He was such a sweetheart in such the simplest ways.

But yeah, we had schedules. We did laundry on Sundays, took the trash out on Monday, and did dishes maybe once every other day.

Doing dishes was a mess at first. We tried with me washing, Tom drying and putting away since he could reach the top shelves and all, but one, touching wet food disgusted me too much, and two, I had a little too much fun making bubbles with the steaming water and dish soap.

So now Tom washed, and I dried and put away. And if there was something on a top shelf that needed to be put away, I just stretched and stood on my very tippy toes. I didn't really need assistance, I wasn't that short. I was actually taller than all my friends, except Sam.

I was now just relaxing with Tom, and he was staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"Your birthday. You said the seventeenth, right?" He hummed.

"Of October, yeah." I nodded, then my eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"No reason." Tom lied.

"Tom."

"You're not allowed to know." He said, closing his eyes.

"Tom!" I groaned. "You have to tell me what you're planning! I'll stress myself to death if you don't." I pouted.

"You're not allowed to do that." He said. "And it's a surprise."

"You're going to kill me." I frowned and turned on my side, away from him.

Tom turned over and put his arm around me, blanketing me completely. "You'll survive, my love."

I just huffed softly and peeked back over my shoulder at him. His eyes were still closed, and I was contemplating grinding my ass back into him, just to see what he'd do.

But then his phone rang, and he rolled back over to answer it. I relaxed once again until Tom said "Briar?" with a sort of stunned look, and I looked over.

"I'll talk it over with her." He said and hung up, and I had no idea if it was bad or good.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um, Rimmel London wants your face." He said, and I just gave the weirdest expression ever. "They want you as a model for their ads."

"Do you think I should do it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Do whatever you want, love. But you might have to stop working at the bookstore if you do." He said, and I sighed deeply.

I knew this was coming. Not a job offer, but that I'd have to leave the shop. I really didn't want to hurt their feelings, but things were just changing.

"Okay." I agreed, and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I got up to make my way down to the bookstore. I dressed quickly, did a little makeup, and kissed him before I got in a cab and thought over what to say the whole ride down.

I still didn't have my thoughts gathered when I was walking through the door.

"Hey! I thought you weren't coming in today?" Sefton asked, then his face fell. "What's up?"

"I-" I took a breath, then called for Vic and Kamryn, and they came over.

"Rimmel London has offered me a job, and I'm taking it, so..." I looked down in shame.

"That's great! I can't wait to see your face plastered next to Cara Delevigne's all over the fucking place!" Victoria beaming.

"Thanks, Vic. But you do know this now means I can't work here anymore?" I asked.

"We've seen this coming for a while. It's okay, Bri." Kamryn touched my arm.

"Really?" I asked and the three of them nodded. I gave a shaky little laugh and pulled them in. "I'm taking you guys out with my first paycheck."

"It better be somewhere fancy as hell, too." Kamryn nodded.

"Oh, of course." I chuckled with a nod.

I went back home after, finding Tom in the kitchen, and I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his middle, planting my face in his back.

"Everything go well?" He asked.

"Yeah. Maybe a little too well." I hummed. "They said it was fine, and all that, but I can't help but feel like I'm leaving them."

"Briar," Tom said, and turned around in my arms, tilting my face up. "We really have to do something about this anxiety of yours. It's not healthy for you to stress and worry like this." He kissed my forehead.

"I know." I groaned, putting my forehead on his chest. "I've been on so many medications already, it gets tiring when nothing works."

"We'll find something, kitten." He kissed my head again. "Any ideas?"

"My therapist has a psychiatrist she's been wanting me to see for years," I said.

"I didn't know you had a therapist." He hummed.

"I only see her once a month." I shrugged. "I can contact her and see if she can set up an appointment."

"It's a start." Tom nodded, and lifted me, setting me down on the counter. He stood between my legs and brought his thumb up to stroke my cheek. "I'm here for you too, don't forget that."

I nodded, a small smile coming to my lips, and leaned down, catching his lips with my own. I quickly parted them to kiss him deeply, and Tom just seemed to drink it up, pressing against my lips with eagerness.

"Careful kitten, or I just might take you right here." He mumbled before joining our lips again.

I gave a little chuckle before biting his lip and pulled softly for a second before releasing. Tom gave a soft groan and began working on the buttons of his shirt as he kissed me even harder.

I giggled against his lips, holding him close once his skin was revealed to me, and after he had undressed me, he picked me up and moved me to the island, where he laid me down, parting my thighs before him.

How appropriate is it, how damn fitting, for him to eat me out in our kitchen?

He ate and drove me crazy, but didn't let me come. Instead, he tugged his own pants and boxers down and filled me with one swift thrust. I watched in awe as his mouth fell open, and he closed his eyes in bliss, his hands running along my skin.

I couldn't help but giggle, because he was so cute. "Having fun there?" I asked, and got a breathy laugh in response.

"You have no idea." Tom sighed and rocked his hips into me a little harder. "Absolutely no idea how good you feel..."

He thrust harder again, drawing a whimper out of me. "You feel good, too..." I moaned, breaking off in a gasp. The pressure was already building inside me, and when Tom's thumb moved over to my clit, it only brought me closer.

Tom could make me come whenever he wanted. He knew my body inside and out, he knew exactly what made me tick, and just how to work me. He was already touching me in a way that would have me coming in a minute or so, and I knew he was nowhere close.

"How many times are you trying to make me come?" I asked between gasps and whimpers.

Tom just flashed me a grin. "Many."


	16. Chapter 16

It felt really weird not having to get up in the mornings any more and have somewhere to be. Tom's manager had basically become my manager, too, and was working out the details with the people over at Rimmel London since I gave the okay.

I was taking extra good care of my skin now. I mean, yeah, I took good care of it before, but now I was paying extra special attention and giving it extra care.

I was drinking so much more water, too, just to keep it all clear, rather than just soda and tea.

Tom was very excited for me, and I was so happy that he supported me. It just made me love him more.

Love. That was a new thing, too. I'd only ever used the word for my mom and when I had a cat. At least, that's who I used it meaningfully for. I still said things like, "I love this movie," or whatever, where I didn't actually love it, I just liked it a lot.

I did have a little trouble figuring out if I loved Tom, or if I was in love with Tom, because I know there's a difference. I totally don't remember what the difference is, and I soon decided it didn't matter anyway. Why can't I be in love and love him at the same time?

I was hesitant to tell him, though. I wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it, or if he was even on that page. I wanted to tell him so badly, though. I didn't want to be cliche or cheesy, but I literally felt like I would burst if I didn't tell him.

I was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea, reading a book, and he had just come downstairs after a shower when I said it.

"I love you." It fell from my lips as I looked up at him, shirtless, in sweatpants, his hair still a little wet.

Tom just sort of froze in place and looked at me, eyes widened only a little, and his lips slightly parted.

"What?"

"I said, I love you," I repeated slowly, a deep blush coming to my cheeks.

"That's what I thought you said, I just wanted to make sure..." Tom nodded, then came over, leaned down, and kissed me deeply, and oh so slowly. I turned my book over to hold my place, and let my hands come up to hold his cheeks, just feeling his warm skin.

When we did finally part, we kept our faces close, foreheads touching, breathing the same air.

"I love you." Tom murmured back to me, and I smiled.

"You do?"

"I do." He nodded and kissed me softly for a moment.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief, getting a little laugh from him. "I was so fucking scared-"

"Of what?" Tom's brows furrowed. "You were scared that I don't love you?" He sat down in a chair beside me, then pulled me onto his lap.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged. "That maybe you didn't love me. Or maybe you just weren't ready to say it. Or whatever." I shrugged, keeping my eyes down as I traced a little swirly pattern on his right pec.

Tom's hand lifted and made me look at him. "I love you. Never, ever forget that." His thumb stroked down my jaw, and under my bottom lip.

I smiled and put my forehead back against his, closing my eyes happily.

"And the media thinks I can't keep my hands off you... they haven't seen anything yet." Tom chuckled, and I groaned, but still smiled.

"You better not embarrass me," I warned.

"Yeah? Or what?" Tom challenged with a grin.

"I'll think of something." I chuckled with a hum.

Tom was about to speak, and then his phone rang. He set me back in my chair and went to answer it. I smiled to myself and took a sip of tea, turning my book back over.

I read a little more and he came back in and sat down, placing me back on his lap. I loved how he liked to have me on his lap. I liked being here.

"Two things." He said, and I closed my book and looked up at him. "One, Rimmel has signed you, and you now have a promo photo shoot tomorrow at noon."

"Ugh, I'll have to go outside with a bare face." I frowned.

"You're beautiful, hush." Tom kissed my temple.

"What was the other thing?" I asked.

"They're casting for a new romance movie, and I'm being considered as the male lead." He nodded.

"Oh, yay!" I beamed, happy for him.

"You... don't mind?" He gave me a slightly confused look.

"Why would I mind? You're an actor, it's your job." I shrugged.

"Well, if I get it, I'll have to kiss whoever gets the female lead..." He started and I rolled my eyes.

"Tom. You're an actor, and sometimes actors kiss people in roles. It's fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything... have you getting jealous..." He frowned, and I made him look at me.

"I'm not getting jealous of anyone. Know why?" I sat up in his lap, now facing him, legs on either side of his. "Because it's me you're coming home to, not whatever actress. It's me that you kiss and hold every single day without acting. It's me that you fuck, no one else." I tipped his chin up, until he was breathing hard as he gazed at me, his hands on my thighs.

"You're right. You're one hundred percent right, baby." He nodded, looking almost crazy, entirely lustful. I could feel him hardening in his sweats, and I just gave a triumphant little smile.

"See? All this," I traced my hand down from his neck to cup him through his sweats. "Is for me, and me alone."

Tom was lightly panting, and I saw him trying to control himself. It amused me, and I sort of wanted to see him out of control. So I leaned back, an easy little smile on. I thought back to how he could make me come multiple times before he even showed signs of being close.

"Love..." He groaned softly.

"Do whatever you'd like." I just smiled, and he stared at me for a moment before he took my shirt in his fist and kissed me hard. I kissed back, and he let go of my shirt, then sat me up on the table. He took my shirt off of me, leaving me in my bra and joggers, and he parted my legs wide, making me sit at the edge as he ground his hardness into my core, making me gasp and claw at his skin.

After a minute or two, I think he had enough, and he set me on the ground, then turned me around and bent me over the table. I grew excited, in more than one way.

I only became more excited when he slid my joggers down my legs, and he felt me above my panties before torturously peeling them off of me. I helped him a little by kicking them off and heard him fumbling with his own clothes behind me.

"I'd normally take the time to admire and prep you, but..." Tom hummed, and one of his hands ran over my ass.

"It's okay." I nodded.

"You look amazing from this angle, kitten." I heard him sigh, and his hands met my inner thighs and pushed them further apart, so I stood as did so.

"So gorgeous." Tom sighed again before he started to grind against me again, letting his length just slide between my lips. I shivered and waited for him, keeping my whimpers to a minimum.

"Tom, please," I begged, starting to go crazy myself. He sunk himself in and gave me only a moment of relief before he began pounding, making me gasp and moan loudly.

As he rammed his hips into my ass, I swore I was dripping all down my thighs. I knew I was a moaning mess, my nails scratching at the glass of the table before me, which did absolutely nothing at all.

"Tom, clit, please!" I begged.

"Not yet, kitten." He just said, then pulled himself out of me. He turned me around and lifted me, pressing my back to the wall. Tom was showing me no mercy as his lips attacked my neck and chest, and he was hammering his hips into mine, making me cry out and dig my nails into his back.

I was calling his name and trying to control my gasping, meanwhile, Tom was whispering whatever the fuck he wanted into my ear, and damn, did he sound hot.

"You tell me when you're close, you hear? I want you screaming for me." He panted. "You say it's only you that I come home to, only you that I kiss and hold, and only you that I fuck. I'm sorry to say, you forgot a couple, sweetheart."

Oh, fuck, if he was going to talk dirty, I'd be gone.

"It's only me that gets to see this body, only me who gets to see and feel every single inch. It's only me who knows your body so well, I can have you shaking in minutes." He placed a kiss on my neck and repositioned me on the wall before he continued. "And only me who's name you call, only me who you come for, and only me who gets to fill you up, and loves doing so."

My heart hammered even faster, and I managed to hiss out that I was close, and Tom kissed my neck once more, setting my nerves on fire.

I came then with a loud cry, shaking in his arms, and his lips traveled up my neck and back to my ear and began murmuring encouragements to me as I sniffled and calmed again.

Tom took me and sat me on the table, and I let my arms come up around his neck as my legs were already around him. He set me down and wasn't going hard anymore, he was keeping himself buried in me, rolling his hips against mine, just slightly moving. It still had me gasping for air and whimpering his name.

"Once more." Tom hummed softly before he kissed my ear. "Come for me once more, kitten." He finally let his fingers meet my clit, and I let my head fall back as I moaned. Fuck, how I just wanted to spend forever like this.

I began to tremble again, and Tom left kisses all over my face, neck, and chest. Anywhere he could reach, really. He encouraged me to come, saying he was right behind me, and he worked me right to the edge, and I gave a loud whimper, letting my mouth fall open as I orgasmed a second time.

Tom hissed slightly, pushing his hips deeper into me, and I saw his mouth drop into an 'o' when he filled me up, and then pulled out of me.

I was so fucking tired, it was hard to keep my eyes open. Tom, once he caught his breath, lifted me up bridal style, and took the both of us to bed, setting me down under the covers before joining me, both of us getting closer to the other.

"You're the only one I come for, beautiful." He murmured and kissed my forehead.

I just chuckled and pressed my face more into his chest where I lay. "You've made your point, handsome."

"You're sure? You don't need another demonstration?" He chuckled, and I only squeezed my thighs together. I was tired, but the idea of going, again and again, did sound amazing.

Tom looked down when I didn't answer, seeing me biting my lip in thought. "Princess?" He asked, and I looked up with my best innocent eyes, a newfound energy within me.

"Maybe one more?" I squeaked, and a smile slowly grew on Tom's face before he rolled on top and took me again. And again. And again.


	17. Chapter 17

How I was still energized for the shoot? I don't know. They sent a car to pick me up, and the whole ride into central London, I was daydreaming about how much Tom loved me. How much he said it yesterday while we had our fun, how goddamn smiley he got when I asked for more. In fact, he seemed way too happy and eager to go multiple rounds.

I got to the building, and a woman outside greeted me when I stepped out. She lead me in, talking through the schedule, and surprised me by asking if I had lunch.

"Yeah, I ate." I nodded.

"Good. I won't lie to you, shoots can get tiring. We don't need you passing out in the middle of one." She said, then explained what sort of questions the makeup artists for Rimmel would ask me, and what kind of questions the fashion designers would ask.

We got to a large dressing room, and I was really impressed with how well lit it was, how clean and professional it looked.

"Hi, Briar." I was greeted by three people; a blonde woman who was in charge of my ad which would introduce me as a new face for Rimmel London, a tall and large light skin woman with navy blue lips who had on a brush belt, so she was the makeup artist, and a thinner, darker skinned man, who I guessed was in charge of wardrobe.

I was put in the chair and tied my hair back, and put on a headband the makeup artist, Alexis, gave me to keep it back. She asked how I liked my makeup done most days when I do it.

"Oh, I'm a cake face. I go ham." I said, and she gave a little laugh as she mixed foundations to match my skin tone and how fucking pale I was. "I like bold eyebrows..."

"You do have some thick eyebrows." She nodded.

"I like sharp ass liner, I like lashes. I love lashes. The better my lashes look, the better of a day it will be." I chuckled. "I don't have a specific thing for eyeshadow, it's usually just whatever I feel like for that specific day. Same with lips, too. And I love highlighter. I want to glow for the Gods."

"I feel you, girl. I am right there with you." She nodded. "Do you have like, a certain vibe or aesthetic you do for your makeup?" She asked as she began applying the foundation.

"Not really, I don't think? I mean, I do like to do things big and bold. I taught myself makeup, and when YouTube came around and it was easier to learn things, I watched a lot of drag queen makeup tutorials." I admitted.

"I see. I see what you mean. Because we were looking at pictures taken of you when you were out, trying to guess what your vibes were. It makes sense now." She hummed.

"What about for what you wear? Because you wear a lot of different things." The man, Daniel asked.

"Oh, I have a weird taste in clothing. I dress like if I was the lovechild of H&M and Hot Topic." I said and he laughed a little.

"I see it, actually. Is there anything else?" He asked, and I loved how soft spoken, he was.

"Well, I don't have the budget to dress how I'd like to..." I hummed.

"You will soon, sweetie," Alexis said, making me laugh a little.

"But you know how Brendon Urie dresses?" I peeked over and saw Daniel nod. "Like classy in a suit, but he keeps it flashy and new usually with a shiny jacket and shoes? That." I said and he nodded. "And if I could look like the embodiment of a Lana Del Rey song, I'd just die. My dreams would be fulfilled."

"I know exactly what you mean." He nodded and went to the racks.

"We have three different looks they want to shoot you in for the ad, so we need to coordinate your makeup and clothes. What are you doing first, Daniel?"

"Well, classy but flashy is easiest, so I'm getting that ready for you." He said.

I sat back as they talked colors and what to put on me. We didn't want me to clash, now did we?

After forty-five or so minutes, my makeup was done, and I had bronze and gold eyelids with sharp ass liner and such fluttery lashes, and nude, extremely glossy lips. And don't get me started on how blinding my highlight was. Daniel helped me undress without ruining my face and got me in a black button-up shirt, crimson red pants, black heels, and a glittery black and red sort of suit jacket. They fixed my hair around my shoulders, spraying a bit of hairspray so it would stay out of my face.

Then I was walked to the shooting room, and stood before a white backdrop on a white floor.

"Oh, you look amazing. Okay, they're getting ready to shoot. You... the photographer and I will lead you through poses, so just do as they say. We'll also be filming for the TV ad, and when we're done with the shoot, we'll have a script for you to read from for the voiceover." The blonde said, and I nodded with a small smile and stood there patiently.

They soon finished setting me up, and I got right to standing how they wanted me to, tilting my head and looking in different directions, smiling and pursing my lips. They were very polite about it, too, which sort of shocked me. For a moment, I was expecting to be having orders barked at me. But no. It was all, "can you look far left for me, honey? Okay, now at the camera and smile, tilt your head left a little? Oh, perfect! Aren't you gorgeous?"

After that one, I was brought back to the dressing room, and I undressed, slipping on a robe, and Alexis cleaned my face and started over. They explained they were doing a sort of pastel goth meets modern punk, and I was super excited to see what that looked like.

The makeup was soft pink and lilac lids with sharp liner that also winged out in the inner corners of my eyes, long ass lashes, black matte lipstick, a cute little blush, and again, the most dazzling highlight ever. I was dressed in ripped fishnets and had a black and grey oversized flannel on, to be used as a dress. Killer heels, and a huge necklace of many thick chains, and big hoop earrings, too. I had a black beanie on and was walked to the room again.

"Oh, amazing. They want footage of you walking in onto the set, though. So, can you act like... act like you own the place." The blonde nodded.

"I'm already channeling Khaleesi and Cersei." I nodded and turned right back around. When they said they were ready, I got in the mood and walked onto the set, giving the camera a side eye with a little smirk before turning away again and stopping in the middle of the set, and began posing.

They had me be a little sassier, have more attitude this run. It was faster to get offset, undress, and wipe the makeup off this time. Maybe I was getting used to it already?

This time, my makeup was softer. Rose gold lids, tinier wings, flirty lashes. I had more of a peach toned blush and shiny red lips. That highlight was going nowhere. This time, my outfit was a tight crop top, sleeves hanging off my shoulders, and a pair of matching high waisted shorts, and a pair of wedges. Alexis even highlighted my chest and shoulders for it.

This time on set, they had me act sillier, more childish. Tons of giggling and full on laughing. It was soon over, and I was back in my own clothes with a bare face. I asked if I could use the bathroom before doing the voice over, and I was shown to a bathroom. Honestly, this took hours. A girl had to pee.

I was then walked to a recording studio (they had one of these?) and a script was in front of the microphone on a stand for me to read.

"Just try to make it sound as natural as you can." I was instructed, so I nodded, and they told me when I could start.

So I read their script, a few times actually, so they had different takes, and then we were done. A check would be sent to my manager, and when the ad was released, I'd get paid again for however ads worked.

The car took me back home, and Tom was reading on the couch and asked how it went. I went over and sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder, and he set his book down and held me against him.

"Tiring. Jesus fuck." I breathed, earning a chuckle. "I mean, it was really fun. Everyone was super nice. But oh my God, that was so much posing." I giggled.

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure you look beautiful. You always look beautiful." He kissed my head.

"You're such a sap." I grinned and turned my head to kiss him. "I am so hungry. What time is it? Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not yet. What do you want?" He asked.

"No idea." I sighed with a smile.

"I'm feeling like fish and chips." Tom hummed.

"Perfect." I smiled wider. "Let me get freshened up really quick," I said and got upstairs, undressing out of joggers and an old T-shirt, and got on a pair of jeans and a better T-shirt, and did deodorant, body spray, all that good stuff. Regular ass sneakers, tied my hair in a ponytail and did the lightest makeup of powder, brows, liner, mascara, and a tinted lip balm. I slid my phone into my pocket and went back downstairs. Tom had his keys in hand and took my hand as we went out to his car, and he drove us to our first date spot, the fish and chips place.

I noticed something as I was sipping my coke and Tom was finishing off his fries. Every single date we went on, no matter where it was, it always felt just as magical, just as exciting as the first.


	18. Chapter 18

I asked Tom about a good restaurant to take my friends to, and he gave me a name and address to one that was a bit more expensive, but not overly fancy. Just a nice place.

So I then sent out a mass text asking Vic, Kamryn, Sefton, Sam, and Alisha if they were free tomorrow night. They all said yes, and I made a reservation for six at the place for eight tomorrow night under the name Briar, and once it was set, I gave them the address and told them to be there at eight.

I then spent some time planning what to wear, and how to do my makeup. Tom thought I was too cute.

But when seven thirty rolled around the next day, I was debating when a good time to leave was. I called for a cab at seven forty, and when it came, I gave Tom a long kiss before leaving.

I got to the place at seven fifty-five and sent out a text telling them the reservation name was Briar, and I saw that Sefton was already there.

"I was expecting you to be later." I chuckled and he gave me a quick hug.

"I knew I'd be late if I didn't come early on purpose." He shrugged and we went in, going to the table.

Kamryn was the next to arrive, and Sam and Alisha were right after her. Victoria was the late one, and she pulled me up and into a hug, which I laughed at, and she took her spot beside me.

We all had waters and agreed on a bottle of wine, and Kamryn told us someone was going to have to pour Victoria's for her and monitor how much she was drinking.

Vic just stuck her tongue out at her.

We got a huge appetizer and ordered food, and talked as we waited, us telling Victoria to tone it down, as she was so hyper.

"Your birthday is coming up, Bri. Any plans?" Sam asked.

"No. Please don't plan anything. I want a quiet birthday this year, especially now that everything is crazy." I shook my head.

"You mean now that you're famous." Kamryn nodded.

"I'm hardly famous." I rolled my eyes. "Recognizable is more like it."

"Still." She just shrugged.

"Your face is gonna be everywhere soon, though," Sefton said, and I nodded.

"What happened?" Alisha asked.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you two. Rimmel London signed me." I said and their jaws dropped.

"Have you done a shoot yet?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, two days ago for my debut." I nodded.

"How was it?" She beamed.

"So much fun. Oh my God. The makeup artist and wardrobe person were so nice, and they listened to me, and the lady overseeing it was just... bubbly. I can't wait until the ad comes out." I wiggled happily in my seat.

The night went pretty well as we ate and drank and talked and laughed. It felt so satisfying to take out my credit card to pay for the meal and had them shut up when I calculated the tip.

We then left and walked down the street, and I saw some photographers take pictures.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kamryn started. "What do you get when you take a black girl, a model, a thespian, a trans girl, a trans boy, and a hyperactive bitch when you put them together?" She asked.

"What?" Sam, the thespian, asked.

"A fucking mess?" I, the model, guessed.

"Probably." Sefton, the trans boy shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Hey..." Victoria, the hyperactive bitch, pouted.

"My original answer was a headache, but sure." Kamryn, the black girl, hummed.

"I mean, both do work." Alisha, the trans girl, shrugged. "A messy headache! There you go!" She smiled at Sam, who just rolled her eyes.

We walked around the city some, and I soon decided it was time I get home, so I hailed a cab and said bye to all of them, then gave the cabbie my address. Once I was back home, I paid him and went in, and saw Ben sitting at the table with Tom, and they had drinks.

"Hey, Ben." I smiled at him and got smiles back.

"Hi, Briar. Wanna join us?" He asked.

"Will in a bit. I'm gonna go change into something comfy first." I pointed up the stairs, and they nodded, so I went up. I cleaned my face and let my hair fall free. I took off my heels and dress and bra and traded them for fuzzy socks, an old T-shirt, and joggers. I went back downstairs and got myself a glass of water and sat at the table with them.

"So, you two done talking about boy stuff that I'm not supposed to hear?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Ben nodded, and Tom chuckled softly.

"How was dinner?" Tom asked and I sighed.

"I love them, don't get me wrong, but... I want to kill them." I said, and he just smiled wider.

"Who, your friends?" Ben asked and I nodded. "What happened?" He asked.

"Victoria is twenty-six years old, and we have to tell her to not play with her food and not to shout in public." I groaned as they laughed. "Alisha is... fucking older than I am and Kamryn, who gets more annoyed than I do, had to keep her and Sam from sexting at the table. And I don't think Sefton could stop flirting to save his life." I shook my head.

"You still love them, though." Tom shrugged.

"Somehow, yeah." I nodded and sipped some water. "Other than that, it was alright."

Ben then asked Tom about the role he was trying out for for the romance movie.

"Well, it's a really cliche plot, I'll admit. About this girl who's husband is emotionally abusive, and she's looking for a way out. She gets this new job and she becomes attracted to this guy she works with. Not her boss, but higher up than herself. He's attracted to her, too, but keeps himself back because she's seeing someone. Then, it slowly starts to become clear that their relationship is broken and so the coworker sees his chance. They then have a little affair as she starts planning how to leave her boyfriend, and well, it doesn't end too well." Tom explained.

"What role are you going for?" Ben asked.

"They want me for the coworker." He nodded and sipped his drink.

"And if you land it? What about Briar?" He looked at me.

"We've talked it over," Tom said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." I shrugged with a little smile. Ben raised his eyebrow but didn't question me.

We all talked a bit more before Ben said it was getting late and he should be getting home. Tom locked the door behind him, then came over to me and lifted me out of my chair to carry me. I smiled as I hugged him, tucking my face into his neck, and wrapping my legs around his waist. He brought us to bed and lied down with a deep sigh. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him, stretching a little.

It got hard to open my eyes again after that, and I didn't really want to. I was far too comfortable, and Tom smelled really good. I had no idea what it was, but I loved it.

"Are you sure you're alright with it if I land the role? Like, really sure?" Tom asked softly.

"Yes, Tom. I won't say it again." I sighed and just squeezed him a little tighter. "If it makes you feel better if you land the role, every day after you film a romance scene, you have to come home and prove how much you love me. Sound good?"

Tom's hand paused on my back, and he took a deep breath. "I like that plan."

"I knew you would." I smiled softly, happy with how easily I could make him horny.

"I love you," Tom said before kissing my hair.

"I love you." I smiled, snuggling even closer to him if that was even possible.


	19. Chapter 19

My ad had come out, and some pictures were published in magazines. I was sent some of the best ones, and I posted a few of them to my Instagram, giving proper credit and tagging Rimmel London, and also saying how excited I was to be working with them and all that shit.

Tom got the role in that romance movie and spent a lot of time reading the script and memorizing his lines. Then he had to be adorable and he asked if he could practice on me, and I said yes, of course.

So I was having a lot of fun just doing normal ass, everyday things, and suddenly Tom would be going to town on my neck. He'd always ask how it felt, did it feel okay, how did he do, to which I would always say, "amazing." Then he'd roll his eyes, but smile.

But now the weeks were passing and it was getting scarily close to my birthday. I knew Tom was planning something because he was acting very secretive. I was groaning internally, but I let him have his fun.

I had decided that whatever he does for my birthday this year, I'm going to double it next year for him once February came around.

I woke up the morning of my twenty-seventh birthday, and I sighed before I noticed Tom wasn't next to me.

Instead, there were a bunch of matching bra and panty sets, along with some chocolate, two Gucci handbags (one black, the other soft pink), roses, and a pair of incredibly glittery heels.

I sat up and just stared, and a minute later, Tom came in with two cups of tea. "Oh, damn. I was planning to be back before you woke up. Happy birthday, love." He smiled and handed me a cup before maneuvering around the gifts to sit beside me.

"Thanks..." I smiled and took a sip before setting it aside, and I put both arms around his neck, leaning against his shoulder.

"What's up, princess?" He asked, setting his own cup down, and lifted me into his lap.

"I feel old." I sighed, giving a small chuckle.

"Twenty seven is hardly old." He smiled and tucked some of my hair behind my hear. "I'm thirty-two, do you think I'm old?"

"Extremely." I grinned wide at him, and he sighed, knowing I was joking.

"Come on. Drink your tea and get ready. We have places to be today." He patted my hip, making me roll my eyes.

So I got dressed, still keeping somewhat casual, but I wore those glittery as hell heels. I also put some of my shit in my new black Gucci bag, and Tom looked happy that I liked them.

I didn't let him know I was wearing the emerald green set under my clothes for later.

He made me close my eyes in the car, and I rolled my eyes but did so. When he finally parked, Tom came around and opened my door, taking my hands, and walking me to where I apparently needed to be.

"If this is a surprise party, I might actually kill you," I warned, and Tom just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Just through there, kitten." He murmured in my ear, putting my hands on what felt like a door handle.

I opened it and opened my eyes, and saw my friends, Smaller Tom, Ben, Chris, Sam's sister (who I loved), and my mom.

They all called out a happy birthday, but I didn't even hear it because Chris came over and picked me up in a big hug, making me laugh loudly in surprise.

"Chris, what the hell?" I asked once he set me down.

"He's a puppy. What do you expect?" Smaller Tom came over and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday, Bri."

"Thanks." I smiled and looked to the rest of them. "Who got my mom here?" I asked, walking towards the shortest person in the room, not Kamryn for once.

"Me, dude." Sam grinned, and my mom just gave me a look.

"Happy birthday, honey." She smiled, touching my arm, and I smiled widely at her. I hoped she was proud of me.

"Don't worry, I made sure there is plenty of vegetarian and vegan food so she wouldn't starve." Sam elbowed me, and her sister, Stephi, gagged next to her. "We even got her a vegan chocolate torte cake."

"Nice." I nodded.

"Briar, honey, where in the hell did you find those shoes?" Mom was staring at my feet, and a few people laughed.

"Ask Tom. They were a gift from him." I smiled back at him. "They're so fucking shiny, I'm in love."

"Why are you such a fish?" Kamryn shook her head at me, and I just shook my head.

"Wait until you see the playlist Sam and Stephi put together." Sefton hissed.

"I got a peek, and they have Africa by Toto on there three times, and five remixes of Africa as well." Victoria hissed, and I groaned, looking at the two of them.

"What sort of friends would we be if we didn't piss you off on your birthday?" Sam shrugged.

So the group of us got to mingling, and as usual in any group situation, my mom hung out at the edge of the room. Kamryn had her camera, as she was a photographer on the side, and took a bunch of pictures. I slipped away and sat next to my mom with a coke as she drank bourbon.

"How are they all so tall?" She shook her head and stared at Chris, Tom, and Ben.

"Steroids." I shrugged with a little smile.

"So, you moved in with the boyfriend?" Mom was giving me side eyes, and I turned my head and looked at her.

"You trying to imply something?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, he's cute as a button and all..." She hummed.

"He's a perfect gentleman." I hissed.

"I'm not saying he isn't." She gave me a look. I just hummed, and she gave a little smile. "Anyway, who are the other three?"

I whispered little introductions to her and updated her on the gossip between my friends.

"You two talking shit?" Sam asked and we both looked up at her, glanced to each other, then back to her.

"No idea what you're talking about, sweetie." Mom said as I just smiled sweetly.

"Tom, just so you're prepared, every single conversation between Bri and her mom is just them talking about other people. Watch out for the side eyes." Sam said, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't be spilling their family secrets." Stephi smacked her arm.

"It's not even a secret." Sam scoffed and I just turned to my mom, hand under my chin.

"So a couple months ago, you won't believe what Sam did..." I murmured to my mom, and she sipped her drink as I told her a story. "But you know, she does what she likes." I finished with a little hum, and mom just hummed back at me.

"That's enough from you two," Sam said and sat between us, and we both snickered, and I eventually stood.

"Whatever you say. You're jealous cos you're not as good at shit talking like us." I smiled.

"Fuck off." Sam rolled her eyes. "We should recreate Gossip Girl with just you two."

"You do that." I nodded.

Around an hour later, Tom took my hand, tugging me to his side. "I have something to show you." He said, and I noticed that Smaller Tom had his phone and was filming, and Kamryn had her camera at the ready.

"Oh no." I groaned, and he pulled me outside, where there was a brand new black car with gold details. It looked expensive as fuck.

"Tom, you didn't," I said, and heard other gasps behind me from the others.

"I did." He hummed, walking me over to get a closer look. I hated how I loved how shiny the finish was over the black and gold, and I hated that I was already falling in love with it.

"You like it?" He asked softly, and I nodded, letting myself smile a little. "You hate how much you like it?"

"Yeah..." I answered and turned to hug him, hiding my face in his shirt. He laughed lightly and hugged me back, kissing my hair.

"Wanna take it for a spin?" He asked, taking the keys out of his jacket pocket. I stared at them for a good long moment, biting my lip.

"Later." I decided, and he pocketed them and kissed my forehead.

"It's your birthday, baby, and you deserve the best." He smiled at me and only me. I smiled a little more and blushed before I covered my face out of embarrassment.

"Come on, you sap." I tugged on his sleeves to bring him back inside.

"Dude." Sefton stared at me. "A sports car. A motherfucking Bugatti."

That only made my blush deepen.

"I can only imagine the birthday sex that'll come later." Kamryn hissed, and my head snapped over to her with wide eyes, and Tom chuckled next to me.

The party went on, and soon they were packing gifts away into Tom's car, and my new car. I had decided to drive it home, and after gettings tons of hugs and kisses and birthday wishes, I adjusted the seat and mirrors and tried not to scream at the purr of the engine when I started it up. It was so fucking smooth.

I kept myself calm as I drove home, and Tom was waiting outside for me, to help me bring in the gifts from my car, as he's already brought in the ones from his car.

"How'd you like driving it?" Tom asked, looking excited, but like he was controlling himself.

I nodded with a big smile on my face. "I really, really like it, Tom. Thank you." I let my arms come up around his neck, and I pecked his lips.

"Anything for my princess." He hummed with a smile as he held my hips.

"Mm, don't tempt me." I grinned softly, looking up at him.

"Why? What do you want?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

I only kept a smile on my face and undid the first button on his shirt. "Just you." I peeked up shyly at him, seeing a smile with soft eyes on his face.

"You have me." He murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom stood perfectly still in the middle of our living room as I undid each and every one of his buttons, including the button on his pants, and he only helped me with sliding them off of him.

I could feel my heart race already increasing, and the flutters in my core just getting worse. Tom noticed my breathing getting a little shaky, and he began undressing me, walking me back to our couch at the same time.

He sat me down and pushed me back once I was only in that set he got me, and I became even more aroused when he licked his lips as his eyes trailed over me.

His hands traced my thighs, and my breathing only became more erratic.

"Tom, please." I whimpered, feeling like I would burst.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He murmured, kneeling before me on the floor, kissing my thighs, parting them excruciatingly slowly.

"Anything. Just fucking... anything. Please." I begged.

He kissed up to my core and began to lick and nibble over the fabric of my panties. I gasped out erotically and only thought about how good that felt, all that relief I already felt, and how that totally wasn't my voice.

Tom continued to work just over my underwear, though, and he didn't look like he was anywhere close to giving me actual contact. I let my hips come up and roll against his mouth, but he didn't give in.

"Are you trying to torture me?" I asked through a broken moan.

"Yes," Tom answered, placing a kiss on my stomach, and raised himself up, tugging the cups of my bra under my chest with two fingers. "I want you absolutely wrecked."

I shivered at his words and he leaned down to bite and suck at my breasts, making me cry out, and try to hold his head, but he caught my wrists so I couldn't touch him.

"Tom..." I whined, but he still didn't let up. "Tom, please."

His eyes flashed up to mine for a mere second before he went back to focusing on torturing me. He stunned me by bringing his knee up between my legs and rubbed hard against me, making me shake.

"Tom! Fuck! G-gonna come..." I gasped, and that's when he pulled away.

"No, you aren't." He said, calm as could be, leaving me a panting mess on the couch.

"No. What? Please. Come back." I begged, and he just began peeking through my gifts, seeing what was in what bag. "Please, Tom."

But he didn't budge, so I lied back, my eyes narrowed at his back, and decided I could torture him as well. I licked my fingers before sliding them into my panties. I rubbed myself a little before I slid a finger into myself, smirking when he heard the wet sounds and turned to see what I was doing.

"No, that's not allowed." He came back over to make me move my hand.

"Says who?" I challenged, curling my finger, and my eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

"Says me." He huffed.

"Well, I say if you won't make me come, then I will." I hummed, then bit my lip, and looked at him with those begging eyes I knew he couldn't resist.

"Briar..." He groaned.

"There are other ways to wreck me than just making me wait." I shrugged, slipping another finger inside me, and I inhaled sharply at the small stretch.

Tom looked torn for a moment before he sighed out, "fuck," and pulled my panties off of me. He tugged on my wrist, and took my fingers into his mouth, cleaning them, made shivers break out across my skin.

He moaned lightly, then took them out and dropped back down to my thighs, raising my leg, and I accommodated to make room for his head.

And fuck, did he deliver. It was like he was fucking starved or something, the way he was licking and sucking at me. I was moaning nonstop, and trembling around him as wave after wave of goosebumps broke out across my skin. He didn't stop my hands from gripping his hair this time and tugged my hips even closer as I tugged on his hair.

I let out a cry when I came and didn't get a chance to catch my breath before Tom had two fingers working their way in and out of me.

I thought back to that time where I just asked for more over and over again, and I was in that mood again. I wanted to get as many rounds in until we both passed out, covered in sweat, completely blissed and fucked out.

"You look like you're thinking some naughty things, kitten," Tom smirked, and I gazed down.

"Oh, I am." I gave him a little smile.

"You want to tell me what sort of naughty things you're thinking about?" He smiled and kissed from my thigh to my hip.

"Just about that time a few weeks ago where you took me over and over and over," I said coyly.

"Fun times." He nodded slowly, licking his lips again before he grinned. "I didn't think that the thought of you being fucked until you passed out turned you on so much."

I gave him a little confused look and he pulled his fingers from me, cleaning them off in his mouth. "You got just about five times wetter just by thinking about it, love. I felt it. Turn over for me."

I eagerly got on my knees and elbows, and gave a happy little wiggle as I felt his hands trail all across my thighs, ass, and back. He ground into me for a moment before pushing into me, and I moaned, biting my lip and letting my eyes fall closed.

He went a bit fast, but not as fast as he could've gone. It still made my mouth drop open as I moaned out for him, trying to move back for more.

"I also would've never guessed," Tom said lowly in my ear. "That a sweet little thing like you could get so horny." He bit the shell of my ear then, suckingly lightly before he licked over it, making me shiver.

"Tom... fuck, more." I gasped, wanting more of him.

"You want more, kitten?" He hummed, and I moaned, nodding in response. "Do you maybe want it harder?" He gave a particularly hard thrust that stirred up the butterflies and made me gasp. I nodded quickly, and he pulled out of me, flipped me over, then furrowed his brows at what little space there was on the couch. I giggled a little and slid to the floor, thanking God our carpet was pretty soft. Tom moved over me, and I brought my legs up around his waist. He kissed me quickly before he started pounding, and bit my lip when my mouth fell open in a gasp.

The idea of doing this with Tom on the floor, and how he looked above me, had pushed me to the edge. Tom apparently noticed my moans getting higher, and my grip tightened on his shoulders, and he began kissing and sucking at my neck, encouraging me to come.

I soon did so, a second time, and Tom rolled us over to where I straddled his hips, and he guided my hips against his as he gave lighter thrusts, giving me a little break. I was starting to get a little tired but willed myself to have more energy, thinking about all that Tom could possibly think up. Again, he could make me come in minutes flat, and he damn sure used that to his advantage.

I soon heard soft groans mixed with my own moans, and peeked down and saw Tom was losing his composure; he was getting close. I smirked a little to myself, watching his eyes screw shut, and he had his mouth open.

I leaned down, pressing my chest against his, and softly, slowly kissed at his neck, nipping with my teeth here and there. Tom tilted his head back, and I giggled before placing kisses along his jaw, trailing to his ear, where I just barely licked the shell, just to tease him.

"Briar." He panted. "Baby... kitten..."

"Yes?" I hummed with a little smile above him.

"Come here," He said even softer, his hand tangling into my hair, bringing my lips to his. I kissed him back deeply, resting my hands on his chest as our lips parted, his tongue blowing my mind.

I didn't want to be cliche, but Tom kissed me like he craved how I tasted. Not that I minded in the slightest. I loved how dizzy I became when he pulled my tongue to suck on, and I loved every little moan he gave as he did so.

He wasn't thrusting as hard anymore. In fact, he was going quite slow and deep, I guess to distract himself? That was something I didn't like, as I wanted him to come.

"Baby," I pulled away to purr in his ear, kissing along the shell. "Come for me, please. For your kitten?" I nipped his ear slightly and grinned when he gasped and pushed himself into me even deeper, and he came, filling me to the brim.

I raised myself back up and smiled cheerily at him, kissing him as he pulled himself out, still breathing deeply.

"You have no idea how hot that was, my love." Tom breathed, his hands stroking my sides.

"With your reaction, I think I have some idea." I giggled, kissing him again. "Need a break?"

"Only a few minutes." Tom sighed, still gazing at me, hands never once leaving me, making me smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom had started filming for the movie some weeks later, which was wildly entertaining for me.

Not all the scenes he was in were romantic or sexed up, but when he did film one, he always came home with puppy eyes and a pout. It would've broken my heart if it weren't so damn cute.

And also if he didn't immediately jump me after apologizing about fifty times, with me telling him he didn't need to apologize.

This was one of those times. I was cleaning up after making myself some tea, and Tom just stood behind me, arms tight around me.

"Tom. How many times do I have to say you don't have to apologize?" I sighed.

"I feel guilty, though." He whimpered against my shoulder.

"Tom." I sighed and turned around in his arms. "Don't. I know you love me. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. All you're doing is stressing yourself out." I rubbed his sides gently.

I stretched up on my toes and kissed him softly for a second. "Love you." I smiled.

"Love you." Tom sighed and hugged me, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Tom, I still have to clean." I giggled against his chest as he held me there.

"No." He protested. "I want you."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I swear, you're like a little kid sometimes."

"I'm sorry?" He pulled back and raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"The way you beg for me. It's very nearly childlike." I grinned.

"Don't test me, Briar. I won't wait until we get upstairs. Don't think I won't take you on the floor again." He warned with that attractive smile on his lips.

"You say that as if I mind." I hummed, only having a second to grin at him before he kissed it off me, his hands already working my joggers down. I walked us out of the kitchen, as the carpet was much more comfortable than tiles.

Tom sat on my parted legs once my joggers and panties were off, his hand working hard. I gasped deeply, closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying not to moan too loud too soon.

But it really wasn't doing any good as his fingers swirled around inside me and curled, making me arch my back and shake. It seemed like he was trying to go hard this time.

"Let me hear you." Tom panted as he stared down at me, still fully clothed. "Baby, let me hear you. I will make you scream for me."

God fucking dammit, dominant Tom was such a turn on.

I gave him the best coy look I could manage at that moment, and his fingers just curled even more, making me gasp louder. He showed no mercy, and holy fuck did it feel good.

He used his other hand and pressed down slightly on my pelvis, and the feeling, all the pressure building in me made me cry out. I began squirming, but he held me in place there.

I had no fucking idea what was going on. I had chills breaking out across me, but I also felt scorching hot. I was a whimpering mess, and I wanted to bring my hands up to cover my face, embarrassed at how much of a mess I must look right now.

Tom had his fingers curled and stroking against my G spot, that rough patch of wall at the front. He also was pressing down right above it with his other hand, and when his thumb started rubbing over my clit, I think I broke.

My brain felt blank, and I was unaware of how loudly I was moaning. I tried to tell him how close I was, but I couldn't really form words... somehow.

A sort of tremor ran through me, and I tried to control the shaking of my thighs, with no luck at all. I tensed up once more, my mouth opening wide as I came, and I couldn't really hear anything but the ringing in my ears.

Once I relaxed if you could even call it that, I just lied there on the carpet, trembling slightly, trying to catch my breath, but my breathing kept becoming shaky.

"I didn't know you could squirt." Tom hummed, sounding impressed.

"Huh?" I asked, confused, and lifted my head.

His entire front was wet, and I felt my face heat up, and I then realized how wet the carpet felt underneath me.

"Oh my God... I am so sorry..." I started, now actually covering my face in embarrassment.

"What? No, love, it's okay." Tom caught my wrist, but I still refused to look at him. My breathing, nor my heart rate, have calmed down yet, and my nerves still felt electrified. If he kept touching me, even just my hand, I might just keel over and die.

"Briar, hey. Listen to me. It's okay, I promise." He tried again, and I didn't budge. I kept my face hidden, as I was far too emotional for anything right now. I was being a pussy and tearing up, even.

"I thought it was hot." He tried, and I took a breath.

"You did?" I asked in a small voice.

"Mhm." He hummed and tugged one of my wrists from my face, seeing how red my face was, and how teary my eyes had gotten.

"Aw, baby. Come here." He lifted himself off my legs and tried to hug me, and I pressed a hand against his chest.

"No way. You're soaking wet." I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"We'll both wash off later." He rolled his eyes and pulled me in any way. His arms came around my back, and I trembled a little against him, biting my lips hard as my breath shook again.

"Still not recovered?" He hummed, and I shook my head slowly. He kissed my hair and lifted me, taking me up to our bathroom, where he started to draw a bath. He stripped and grabbed a towel, telling me he'd be right back. I blushed, knowing he was going to clean the mess I made on the carpet.

When he came back, he turned the faucet off and helped me into the bath, as my legs were shaky as hell. He got in with me, and I turned myself around to face him.

He lifted his hand and pushed my hair back from my face. "Was it too much?" He asked softly, and I shook my head, a tiny smile on my lips.

"I liked it," I admitted in a small voice.

"I'll say," Tom chuckled, making me blush all over again. "I'm pretty sure at one point you started speaking in tongues."

"Shut up," I mumbled, looking away.

"No. This is doing wonders for my ego." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him, and I noticed my heart and breathing had calmed some. Tom asked me to turn around, and when I did so, he lowered my head down to get my hair wet, then reached for my shampoo bottle.

"Well, now I know just what to do if I ever want to wreck you in the future." He hummed and began running the rose scented shampoo through my hair. "Except, I probably won't stop with just one orgasm next time."

"You're going to kill me," I mumbled and heard him chuckle as he scrubbed my scalp. I let my eyes fall closed and I kept perfectly still, letting him do what he pleased.

After some minutes, I was completely calm again, and now a bit tired. Also maybe hungry?

"Aren't you just adorable?" Tom teased me once we were both clean, and he started to drain the tub. He grabbed a couple of towels, and I yawned as I stood up.

"Fuck off," I mumbled as I stepped out and began to dry off, tying my hair up in the towel once I was pretty dry. I went to our room and pulled on panties and a T-shirt, then squeezed my hair out in the towel before tossing it and went down to raid the fridge.

"I just ordered a pizza," Tom said when he came down some minutes later, only in a pair of sweatpants.

"You're the best." I hummed with a smile and reached up to kiss him softly.

"I know." He just hummed, holding me to him.


	22. Chapter 22

I was scheduled for an interview, and dressed well and did my makeup, and before I knew it, I was sitting in an armchair on a stage with a TV show host in front of an audience.

"Briar Pitch, wow. I can't tell if you're prettier in real life, in photos, or on TV." The host smiled at me, and I awed.

"Oh, thank you! But it's probably the photos." I nodded, earning laughter.

"So, you're dating the Tom Hiddleston." She said, and I just smiled a bit wider. "He's said in another interview how you two met. Is all of that true?" I nodded with a small smile, and then she asked my side of the story.

"Well, my two friends had just left, and he comes up and asks if he can sit, and for a few seconds, I'm stunned. I'm just staring like, 'that's Tom Hiddleston.'" I said, making an awed face, earning more laughter. "But after a second or two, I told myself he probably wanted to be treated like a normal person, so that's what I did."

"You treated him like any other guy in a bar who comes up to a girl, and you told him you were expecting a bad pick up line." The host chuckled, and I nodded with a little smile.

"Now, I hate to bring this up, but I have to know what you'll say." She said, and I took a sip of tea. "Since you became a model for Rimmel London, some people are saying that you're using Tom for the fame. Thoughts?" She asked when I rolled my eyes.

"People will just never be happy." I gave a small shrug. "It doesn't matter how hard I try to defend Tom and myself, or just myself. I know that if I sarcastically said, 'oh yeah, I'm totally using him to make myself famous,' there's going to be people who think I'm actually serious. If I say that Tom and I are happy in a relationship and that's that, some people just won't accept it."

I took a small breath. "So my thoughts are, people will say whatever they please with no thought about who it is they're talking about."

The host had a wide smile on. "I am never not amazed by what you have to say."

I smiled down into my lap. "My mom always taught me that I can think for myself, and I have a voice. I should know how to use it."

"I agree with your mother. I'm sure we all do." She looked to the audience who cheered, making me laugh a little.

"So your birthday just passed. Happy birthday, by the way." She said, and I said a small thank you. "Tom Holland took a video and posted it of your birthday party... you know exactly what video I'm talking about." She grinned as I screwed my face up. They played it on the large screen behind us, and I was fighting off a smile.

"I think my absolute favorite part is when you see the car, and the first thing out of your mouth is, 'Tom, you didn't.'" She said, and the audience laughed again.

"I just... I have a problem when people spend money on me. I don't like it." I shook my head. "So, gift-giving holidays, including my birthday, are really hard because I have to try so hard not to think about what everything cost that I receive. And a car?" I said with wide eyes, and she nodded in understanding.

"That's a Bugatti Chiron, I believe, and those come at a hefty price."

"Exactly. So, later on in the video, yeah, right about there. Tom is asking if I like the car, and I said yes, of course, I said yes, it's a gorgeous car. Then he asked if I hated that I liked the car. Again, I said yes." I said, earning laughter from the audience.

"Why do you have so much of a problem with money?" She asked.

"Oh, it's going to sound really depressing," I warned her, but she nodded for me to go on. "It's just this thought of, 'I'm not worth that.' Like, I'm not worthy of people buying stuff for me. What have I done to deserve that?" I explained, and she frowned for me.

"Oh, honey." She said, and I gave a little giggle.

"I know! I know! Tom's making me work past it, though." I smiled.

"Tom's a sweetheart." She smiled.

"He is. He's the biggest sweetheart." I nodded, feeling giddy.

"Speaking of, he has that new movie we've seen set photos of. How do you feel about him in a romance movie?" She asked.

"I'm fine with it." I nodded.

"Really? No jealousy at all?" She sounded surprised.

"None at all. See, Tom had the same concerns when he first got the role. I told him it's okay. He's an actor, and sometimes actors kiss people. It's just his job." I shrugged. "I did have to reassure him a few other times, and that's when I told him that it was me he was coming home to, not the actresses'," I said, and the audience awed, making me smile.

"That's adorable, Briar, really." She said. "Knowing how much of a gentleman he is, he's probably still concerned, isn't he?"

"Gods, yes." I nodded. "But I find it cute."

"Why's that?" She smiled.

"He'll come home, and if he shot a romantic scene that day, he will immediately hug me, and will not let go for anything. And he'll apologize about fifty times." I nodded, getting laughter and coos.

"But see, the thing is, I'm usually cleaning up or doing some chore when he comes home, so..." I trailed off as the host laughed.

"Must get real hard to work after that." She giggled, and I nodded.

"Again, hate to ask, but does he ever apologize in like, a sexy way?" She gave me a look.

"I'm not saying a word," I said, and she fell back into laughter. "I will say, though, and he'll probably kill me for spilling, but when he got the script and directions on what to do for each scene, he did ask if he could practice on me." I said, and she gave a big 'ooh.'

"Not as sexy as you might think," I said, and she gave me a confused look. "Because, and he is an actor, I can't exactly blame him, but he'd stop whatever the scene required randomly and question me, like 'how did it feel? Did it feel real? Do you think it looked real? Was it convincing?' And I'd always just be like, 'the fuck do you mean how does it feel? Get back here.'" I said with a grin, laughing slightly as everyone else laughed.

The interview came to an end, and I had soon left the studio building, got in my car, and drove home. Tom was on the couch in his sweatpants, looking amazing as usual, and he gave me a big smile.

"Were you watching?" I asked with narrowed eyes, and he held his arm out to me.

"Of course." He just said, and I curled up to his side after getting my jacket off. He kissed my head, making me smile, and started to trail kisses down to my lips.

"You're in a happy mood." I smiled when he pulled back, and he traced some of my hair.

"I had a thought." He said and my brows rose. "Once I'm done filming, which ends in a few short weeks, I'm taking you on holiday."

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. "Where?"

"Where do you want to go?" Tom asked, his fingers brushing down my spine and back up again.

I opened my mouth, then just stared at the wall as I thought. I at first thought about a beach, maybe in the Caribbean? I then decided against that and pursed my lips.

The next place in my head was Greece, but where in Greece? I wanted to see all the temples and art, but they were kind of scattered all over everywhere.

Then it hit me.

"Rome," I said softly.

"Rome?" Tom asked with a smile and I nodded.

"I wanna see the Colosseum, Pantheon, St. Peter's Basilica, the temples, The Forum, the Vatican Museum..." I listed off and quieted when Tom kissed my forehead. "I didn't spend years in school learning Latin for it to all go to waste."

"I hear you, love." He smiled. "Rome it is." He rubbed my back, making me smile wide.


End file.
